Story 06: Gundam Wing & Evangelion: Evangundam
by Turles
Summary: The Evangelions have come into the company of Preventer, but Preventer has been accused of crimes that they didnt commit. Now the Preventers must seek refuge as well as try to find out who framed them. Can they find out who and can the Evangelions help?
1. The Arrival

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 1: The Arrival

****

W 

**Preventer report:**

**Name:** Duo Maxwell

**Code name:** God of Death

**Date:** July 1, AC 198

**Report:** Nothing has come to the office of Preventer since the theft of the Wing Zero Custom. So, I think that it's safe to say that we at Preventer deserve a vacation. 

****

W 

It has been at least four months ever since the Wing Zero was stolen by Knives and destroyed by Vash to save the Gundams. Now all that can be done is work and wait. That's what was going on in the mobile suit bay of the Preventer ship Peace Million. Technicians and laborers were working back and forth. Bringing pieces of technology back and forth, carrying reports to their superiors and fine tuning the Preventer Gundams. 

Some of the Gundam pilots were there working in the cockpits making sure that each movement is just right. 

Duo was working within the Death Scythe Hell; he was re-calibrating the controls when he realized something. He stepped out of the cockpit, looked down the isle of Gundams to the Ryu. He saw that Johan wasn't there.

"Where's Johan?" He asked aloud

Alexandria DeLarge heard the question, "He and his devotchka," she said in her British accent and Russian slang, "Are probably having a session of the old in-out-in-out."

Duo shrugged, "Whatever." Then he thought, "They are husband and wife and I don't' think that they would have stayed together this long if he wasn't getting laid." 

****

W 

Johan was lying on his back when Haruka brought her lips down onto his, she felt his arms pressing up against her breasts as she kissed him. Johan was simply lying down on top of the uncovered bed with Haruka sitting on top of his lap. They were covered in sweat, even though Peace Million kept its temperature at a constant seventy-five degrees. The two lovers embraced each other as they turned over, with Haruka on the bottom this time. Johan began to kiss Haruka down her face, to her neck and to her breasts. She let out a soft moan as Johan passed them. 

She licked her lips, and said in an exhaled breath, "My God, Johan. Three times in one day. That's some stamina."

Johan stopped the trail of kisses at Haruka's belly button. He lay his head on her like it was a pillow. It felt like the two had gone for a swim and now ere having a hug. They felt their own salty stickiness between them as they lay in their own sweat from the act of love and three times at that. Although the first time that Johan and Haruka had the experience of the act of love together was only a year ago. Haruka was no stranger to it, though Johan was, 

Johan sat up, his black hair hanging over his eyes from his own moisture. Haruka sat up, both sitting in their nakedness, she stroked the back of Johan's hair and felt the start of the little pony tail that he was growing. 

"I think this pony tail on you looks good." Haruka said, "Ever since Wufei and you reconciled your differences you grew this pony tail."

"I did train under Master Long." Johan said, "So I think I should show that. Though it took me a long time to grow my hair out, so it will take me a while to grow this pony tail."

Haruka then saw something in Johan's eyes, a sign of vulnerability.

"What's wrong, Johan?" Haruka asked

Johan smiled concealing his secret within himself.

"Nothing." He leaned over and kissed her, "I think I should shower, I kind of feel like I took a dip in the desert."

Haruka came over and hugged Johan, feeling the lining of his muscles; she felt the dents leading from his pecks down to his abs. Feeling every crevice that outlined his hard worked body. The warmth was still radiating from them like a warm blanket.

"Can I come in with you?" She asked playfully

Johan shrugged, "Why not? We'll save water." 

****

W 

After the joint shower, Haruka went down to the mobile suit bay to work while Johan went down to Peace Millions sick bay. Peace Million had received a new doctor just a little over a few months ago, a very well known doctor that worked within Oz at one point, her name Dr. Ami Mizuno.

Johan walked into sick bay to see Dr. Mizuno, she was slightly shorter than Johan, with short black hair and blue eyes behind wire frame glasses with a typical white lab coat and a blue dress underneath it.

"Hello Doctor." Johan greeted, "How are you?"

"Oh, hi." Dr. Mizuno greeted, "How are you? Headaches again?"

Johan had been suffering mild headaches though he never allowed it to show to the others, not his co-workers and not Haruka. 

"Not only that." He reported, "I haven't told you the entire truth."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Mizuno asked sticking her hands into her lab coat pockets. 

"Those headaches I've been having, there's only one cause, it's not stress as you told me. It's the Zero room."

The zero room was a room specially constructed to simulate a cockpit of a Gundam. Though this room is also equipped with different type of cockpit systems, the standard, Midas and even the Zero system. That is the reason why it's called the Zero room, since the Zero system is the most commonly used cockpit system. The only pilots to use this room for the Zero system were Heero Yuy and Johan Rodriguez. The other pilots are simply too reluctant to use it. Now Dr. Mizuno knew what the cause of Johan's ailments are.

"So, it is the Zero room that's causing it." She smiled, "I know it, but I needed to hear it from your lips."

Johan raised his eyebrows, set his fists at his sides and said, "There's more. I've also been having unusual visions in there, and sometimes they're so horrible that I abruptly disconnect and my head hurts like hell afterwards."

"In that case I recommend that you do not go into that room, but what did you see in there?"

Johan took a deep breath, still feeling both the refreshing heat from the shower with Haruka and the sexual heat from his act of love with her. 

"I saw," he said, "Two children, a boy and a girl. The boy had a torn shirt while the girl was holding onto a teddy bear. Both of them were crying, I could hear them crying and I could hear their voices calling out as if they're announcing their arrival. I could also see robots."

"Mobile suits?" 

"No, they were too big and too humanoid to be Gundams, but I only heard one name from them."

Dr. Mizuno stepped closer, "What was the name?" 

"Eva." Johan whispered loud enough for Dr. Mizuno to hear. 

Dr. Mizuno took her hands out of her pockets and shrugged, "Hey, it's just a vision from the Zero room. It's like a dream; it might not come true. This might be a good time for you and the other Preventer pilots to take a vacation."

Johan looked down towards the floor, "We may never know what will hit us if we turn our back." 

****

W 

In another time, place and universe a strange discovery had been made. It was in the city limits of Tokyo-3, a city built to protect the people who live there. Within this small protective city lies an organization called Nerv with a small squad of robots called Evangelions as its soldiers. Below the buildings of the city was a massive underground cavern, not even the bat cave was this enormous. Along the floor of this cavern was another city, but this city was the base of operations for Nerv. This was the GeoFront. Within the control center of the Geo Front the operators made the discovery. 

"Major!" One of the operators called out

The major he was referring to was Major Misato Katsuragi, a young woman of 30 years with her long black hair reaching down to the middle of her back. She wore her red leather jacket with her ran pin on both lapels, she looked won with her deep blue eyes.

"What is it, Makoto?" She asked

Makoto was a Lieutenant of Nerv, he was the one who made the discovery. He looked up with his thick-framed glasses that nearly slipped off.

"I found something near your apartment." He said

"Is it an Angel?"

Makoto looked at his readings, "No, I'm not reading a blood type from it, but it seems to be a…" 

He paused trying to figure out the right word for it.

"A what?"

"I can't explain it's like a rip in space. I'm trying to read what's going on within it, but what I get back is inconclusive."

"Let's see it."

In front of all these consoles and technology was a screen that was connected to the vast network of concealed camera's throughout Tokyo-3. On the screen it was seen, the rip in space as Makoto called it, but it was the tear. The tear between two worlds, it was the dame diamond shape as it has been before against the shrubs and bushes near the apartment building. Yet it was just a tiny silver speck against a green background. 

"Increase magnification." Major Katsuragi (or Misato as some call her) said

The screen showed the tear, the diamond that stood out in the perfect green bushes. At this magnification all that could be seen was the tear itself. Within it's diamond sharp edges, they saw the steel walls, standing out like a spill of red wine on a carpet. 

"It almost looks like a doorway." Dr. Ritsuko Akagi observed

Dr. Akagi was an older woman of her 40's whom was the scientist of Nerv, the co-creator of the main Nerv computer system called _The Magi._ She had short blonde hair and green eyes that saw the tear as an object of study but also she saw it as a threat.

"A dooray to where?" Misato asked

"That part is the mystery, but it could pose a risk. It could be an Angel in disguise."

"In that case I would like to take Shinji and Asuka with me to investigate it."

"That's too risky, why not take the Eva's?"

Makoto explained, "The trip or tear is only three meters tall and wide. It's only big enough for a person."

Dr. Akagi and Misato looked up to where Commander Gendo Ikari sat. He sat upon a tear that overlooked the control station and screen. He sat up there like Sultan up on his thrown. Gendo Ikari was a man in his late 40's with a Lincoln style beard and orange tinted glasses. He looked down and said in a disturbingly calm tone.

"I see no reason to withhold you on this, Major Katsuragi. You may proceed."

"Yes, sir." Misato answered. 

****

W 

Misato came to the tear with 15 year-old Shinji Ikari who had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He is the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 as well as Commander Ikari's son. Along with them was Asuka Langely Sohryuu, a girl of 14 years of age with long red hair that came down her back and bright blue eyes.

This trio stared at the tear wondering what it is or where it leads. Shinji stepped around it to the back and only found the same thing when he was in front of it, steel walls with bright fluorescent lighting.

"What should we do Misato?" Shinji asked still looking at the tear.

Asuka raised her hand in a voting manner, "I vote we step through it and find out."

"That's risky." Misato advised, "for one we don't' know where it leads and whether we can get back home in one piece."

"Well, I'm going in." Asuka declared as she stepped towards the tear, but she was too fast for Misato to grab her as she stepped through it. The puzzled Shinji and Misato looked through the tear to see Asuka turn and smiled as she said, "See, nothing happened, so come on!" Shinji and Misato looked at each other and went into the tear together like two sky divers jumping out of a plane together. 

Back in the control center within the GeoFront the controllers saw Misato, Asuka and Shinji step through the tear. As soon as they stepped through the tear the controllers tried to zoom in, but it was too late. The tear had closed, leaving behind nothing but the green of the shrubs it was near. 

****

W 

On the other side of the tear; Misato, Asuka and Shinji saw the tear close behind them like a door that was being shut quickly. They suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, they felt a slight flash of heat rise through them as they thought that there might not be a way to go home.

"Where are we?" Shinji asked

"Who cares?" Asuka snapped, "I want to get out of here."

"It was you who stepped in first." Shinji pointed out.

"So now it's my fault, Third Child?" 

"You did go in first." Misato agreed with Shinji

"This sucks!" Asuka hissed as she gnashed her teeth.

****

W 

A few hallways away, Duo and Quatre were talking about Johan and Haruka. At first the two thought that Haruka might destroy the Gundam team by taking Johan out of the picture with her love for him.

"She might make Johan soft." Duo argued

"I don't think so," Quatre refuted, "She did keep him fighting during the Eve war. She did give him the strength to go on after his first fiancées' death."

"Yeah," Duo scratched his head, "But I don't' know how much strength Johan can have after getting laid so damn often."

As Quatre and Duo made their idol speculations about Johan and Haruka's sex life they heard a girls voice scream out, "This sucks!"

Duo and Quatre looked at each other completely dumbfounded. Neither one of them ever heard that from a woman. At least not until now, it was one of those things were one could sit back and say, "Now I've heard everything."

"Who the hell was that?" Duo asked his eyes wide and mouth open. 

"I don't know." Quatre answered, "Doesn't sound like any member of the crew that I know."

"Let's check and see."

The two followed the voice from memory down hallway after hallway of Peace Million, the two had thought that they might not find the source of the voice until the tow Gundams turned a corner. In the middle of the hallway they saw three people, two women and one boy, they didn't recognize their faces or their clothing. They were dressed like civilians. 

"You there." Quatre called, "Are you members of the crew?"

The three strangers in the hallway looked towards the two Gundams, until one of them answered, "No."

"Who are you?" Duo called

One of the women approached Duo, and as this woman came closer to him he realized that this woman was much older than he is. 

"My name is Major Misato Katsuragi." She said. 

****

W 

A meeting was called again among the Gundams as well as the high-ranking officials from the Maquanate Corp and the Desbats. The conference room wasn't the one near the bridge; this one was one that was used purely for convenience since the discovery was made so suddenly. 

They all sat in the square steel windowless conference room looking at each other, as well as at the newest visitors. The crew of officers of Preventer, the Maquanate's and the Desbats sat on one side of the table where as the visitors sat on the other side. Lady Une decided to start the introductions.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my crew." She announced, "My name is Lady Une. All of you may introduce yourselves to our visitors."

Johan looked at the three visitors who sat across the table, "My name is Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez, it's nice to meet you."  
It went from Johan's left down through the table.

Heero stared blankly, "My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure."

Duo smiled, "I'm Duo Maxwell"

Trowa closed his eyes, or eye from what the visitors could see, "My name is Trowa, Trowa Barton."

Quatre smiled at the new ones across the table, "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

Wufei looked at them with calm, plotting eyes, "My name is Wufei Chang." 

"My name is Zechs Marquise." Milliardo stared, he wanted to be called Zechs because he didn't feel that it was appropriate to be called Milliardo since that man led the Colony Feds against the people of Earth. 

"Me name is Alexandria DeLarge." Alex winked

"I'm Kazuki Peacecraft." 

"I'm Id."

"My name is Rashim."

Then it came down to the last, Haruka and Howard.

"My name is Haruka Rodriguez Tenou." 

"I'm Howard, it's nice to meet new people."

"There." Lady Une outstretched her hands, "We've introduced ourselves."

Misato stood up, "Then I'll extend the courtesy, I'm Major Misato Katsuragi, but all of you may call me Misato, this here," He referred to Shinji who sat at her right, "Is Shinji Ikari, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, the Third Child. And this is Asuka Langely Sohryuu, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-02, the Second Child. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Yes," Lady Une agreed, "Let's get started."

"Well," Misato explained, "This may sound strange but we got here through what our sensors could say was a… tear in space. When we got here the tear closed behind us, so we're pretty much stuck here." 

Johan started with the first comment, "So," He laid his hands behind his head, "It's happened again."

"Again?" Misato asked, "you mean that this tear has happened to you before?"

"Twice to be exact." Trowa stated.

"From what we've experienced." Quatre added as a voice of wisdom, "Usually the tear occurs when someone from that Universe has broken the borders between the two worlds and crossed over to ours."

"But the tear closed when we got here." Shinji reported

"That," Johan paused scratching his head, "Is the mystery of all this. Once we had an experience with a tear while we were moving, so when they got here the tear closed, when we got back to the same position the tear reopened and they were sent back. Although the problem in this is that we're not moving at all and yet the tear closed still." 

"Interesting story," Misato observed, "what do you suggest on getting us home?"

"I have a theory." Haruka called

The entire room was listening to her now; she looked at the visitors.

"From what I've seen in the two cases we've had with the tear is that usually whoever comes through is here to serve a purpose and once that's done then they can go back home. Though it's simply an idea instead of a theory." 

"What purpose are we supposed to serve?" Asuka asked

"I don't know." Haruka shrugged, "It's a mystery." 

"I think," Trowa contemplated, "Someone from their world is here in ours."

"I don't think that's possible." Misato interrupted, "We are the only ones who came through."

"I'm simply stating based on experience."

"This sucks." Asuka sulked, "We have no way of getting home."

"Not as of yet." Quatre said, "You'll have to be patient, I feel that the answer will come soon." 

Shinji scoffed, "Good luck trying to tell her to be patient."

Asuka slammed the table, "Are you insulting me Third Child?"

As this small squabble was about to boil over a call came in.

"Lady Une." A voice called

"Go ahead." Lady Une said

"We're receiving visitors."

****

W 

The Preventers went down to the docking bay to see who it is that could be visiting. Where as the Visitors from a different universe (or Evangelions as Lady Une decided to call them) went and followed the Preventers to see where they are going. 

They came to a small room with a Window that looked out to a large, steel, and oil stained garage. Though the thing that caught the attention of the Evangelions was the fact that they looked out into the garage and saw that the door to the outside was to outer space.

"Oh my god!" Misato cried out, "We're in space?"

Quatre nearly jumped right out of his own shoes, "Did you have to that?" He asked recovering from his extreme heart rate.

"Sorry," Misato apologized, "It's just that where we come from we haven't made it to space."

"Well." Quatre recovered, "Please be calm. We're safe here."

The Preventers and the Evangelions looked out to watch a shuttle set itself into the bay. It came in and moved like the great tortoise as it's landing gear pulled out and its thrusters fired and it set itself down as the door to space began to close. 

To the Preventers this was as trivial as watching a car pull into a driveway, yet to the Evangelions this was an extraordinary sight to witness. Each of them were trying to figure out what to put down on report when the got to this place.

The door to space closed, the room was compressed for the air and the door to the shuttle opened, it opened down ward with a set of stairs built into it. The door came down to the steel floor as it's passengers came out and the Preventers went to meet them. 

The Evangelions followed them watching in awe, it was amazing that they just stepped through a hole near their apartment and stepped into a universe where space travel was more than possible, it was essential. They looked at the shuttle from nose to wings, looking over its sleek designs as well as the country insignia on it; "Earth Sphere World Nation."

"World Nation?" Misato asked

"Long story." Duo answered

The Evangelions watched as the first passenger got off the airplane. It was a young girl with blonde hair that came down her back with her blue eyes set upon a gentle and pleasant face. The Evangelions noticed these features about her but then they saw she was wearing a suit. Her blue eyes looked at the leader of the Preventers. She came down the steps to the steel floor. 

"Lady Une." She bowed

"Vice foreign Minister Relena Dorlin." Lady Une smiled. 

The Evangelions snapped their attention to Lady Une and back to the first passenger. She wasn't that much older than the boys, yet she had that title.

"Vice foreign minister?" Misato asked, "Her?"

Relena looked over to the Evangelions, which were at her left, she walked towards them and outstretched her hand to Misato. Misato extended her hand and Relena shook it. 

"That's right." She smiled, "My name is Relena Dorlin."

Misato decided to greet her, "I'm Major Misato Katsuragi." 

"You don't have to give your rank if you're a former soldier." 

Misato looked at Relena slightly confused, "I don't have to give my rank if I'm a former soldier?" She asked in her mind, "What kind of place is this?"

"Lady Une!" A voice called 

The attention of the Preventers and the Evangelions, they looked up to see a blue dressed noble man with a black cape hanging on his left shoulder in a sort of fashionable style. He rushed down the steps to Lady Une. He came down the steps with that look of concern in his face as if he had just seen a ghost or had gone through shock treatment. He grabbed Lady Une by the shoulders. 

"Mr. Treize." Lady Une gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"Terrible news, Lady Une." He said, he went over to one of the control panels that had a small screen on it. He fiddled with the controls and found a way to set it to a television news station.

They suddenly saw something on the news that shocked them all, they saw a mobile suit attacking resource satellites in space. The suit itself looked as if it was a wolf that had been made into a Gundanium beast and was set loose in space. It's jaws landed right into the resource satellite and tore chunks of rock away from it and tossed into space. 

"The image you're watching." The news anchor said, "Has just come in only a few hours ago. We know that no mobile suits exist except in the hands of the office of Preventer, the only organization known to have any means necessary to manufacture mobile suits or pilots to use them. We now also have conclusive evidence that the office of Preventer has been embezzling funds from the World Nation for their own purposes. A warrants has been issued for the following people for the crimes of high treason against the World Nations, conspiracy to commit high treason and embezzlement…" The news anchor read the names as the scene changed from the ravaging mobile suit to a blonde woman sitting behind a table. 

She began to read the names as pictures began to flash onto the screen, "Heero Yuy. Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rebarba Winner, Wufei Chang, Johan Rodriguez, Zechs Marquise, Lucrezia Noin, Lady Une, Treize Kushrinada, Haruka Tenou, Sally Po, Kazuki Peacecraft, Alexandria DeLarge, Id the Lion and Mariemea Kushrinada. There is also a reward of 1 million dollars a head for any information that will lead to the arrest and capture of any of these members of Preventer. But proceed with caution, they are considered to be armed and heavily dangerous. So please if you discover them, contact your local police departments." 

The one that had an extremely distressed expression on his face was Milliardo, he was thinking back to the suit that he watched tear that resource satellite apart. He thought back to his days when he was training within Oz. 

"There's a mobile suit that can transform into several different forms." An instructor told Milliardo, "Wolf is just one of it's forms."

Milliardo didn't choose to believe it, yet it was happening in front of his face. He was watching this dangerous suit destroy a resource satellite. He almost wished that this wasn't true that this was some kind of prank or hoax. His hopes weren't lived up, he kept seeing in his minds eye that suit tearing at the satellite like it was a dead carcass. 

"No!" He cried in his mind

"We've been framed Lady Une." Treize said, "We're now accused of being criminals, this time we are now the prey." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: Once while I was reading Animerica I came across a letter telling about the abilities of the Wing Zero and the Evangelion Unit 01 if they fought each other. I've heard this argument before and over again. I thought to myself that we've been concentrating too much on trying to figure out who would win against each other instead of thinking how they could cooperate with each other. That's what I do with my fan fictions and that's what I'll do with this one. However I know that there is an abundant source of Evangelion and Gundam Wing Fan fictions however they aren't exactly like this one. At least that's what I feel about it. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Evangundam._**


	2. Unkown Attack

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 2: Unknown Attack

****

W 

The Preventers and the Evangelions watched the screen as this monster tore away at the satellite. Each of them was wondering what would happen next, each of their minds was filled with confusion, hatred and fear. What would be the next step? With this bounty on their heads, they can't be seen by anyone in the colonies or on the Earth. The tables have turned, now they will know what it's like to be the prey instead of the hunter. 

The Evangelions watched the screen and the faces of the Preventer crew and wondered if this sort of thing happens very often. Apparently from the looks of wide eyes and open jaws that wasn't the case with some of them. 

Then like a bolt of lightning on a cloudless day, a voice boomed out, "Lady Une! We're under attack!"

The white lights around them suddenly went red as if they too were preparing for the battle ahead. The Preventers dashed out through the door, some went in one direction while others went in another. Leaving the guests and the Evangelions behind in the shuttle bay wondering what the hell is going on.

Misato decided to follow Lady Une while Shinji and Asuka decided to follow the Gundams. Perhaps it was that instinct that was built into their systems that the pilots would stay with the pilots and command would be at their command post. It is amazing how so much integration can be made into one's systems. 

The Gundams were up ahead of Shinji and Asuka making their frantic dash to wherever it is that they go during this kind of an emergency. While down the hallway a few feet away, Misato was running after Lady Une. 

"What the hell's going on?" Misato shouted

"Didn't you listen?" Lady Une called from ahead, "We're under attack! We have to fight!"

Suddenly Lady Une reminded Misato of herself whenever she's in the command room at Nerv. Even though she isn't completely in charge she still did have some authority as Nerv's Operations Director. 

Misato felt her shoes pounding against the metallic floor as she caught up to Lady Une. She stood at a set of doors, waiting impatiently for whatever was to come through it. Obviously it was an elevator. The doors opened and the two of them got in and they felt the elevator make a fast jerk upwards to it command post. 

"Who are we under attack by?" Misato asked, "Who are you at war with?"

"We're not at war with anyone." 

"Then who the hell's attacking us?"  
"That's what we're going to find out."

Lady Une and Misato stepped out onto the Bridge and looked at the screens to see who was attacking them. They saw mobile suits attacking them; on each screen they saw four different mobile suits attacking them. The one suit that caught Lady Une's attention was the one on the closest screen; she looked at it, closer and closer. The suit was red, like the suit that attacked the resource satellite, but this suit was in its humanoid form. Could a suit change into more than two or three types? 

"Could it be, him?" Lady Une thought

"If this was an Angel attack." Misato said, "I'd suggest we launch our robots, the Eva's, but since we're here let's see what you can do."

"Launch the Gundams!" Lady Une commanded

"Roger that." Howard called as he relayed the order to the mobile suit bay. 

****

W 

"We have the order!" Johan called, "Let's go."

He stood on the cockpit platform of his Gundam Ryu; he was about to get into it as he heard a voice come down from the ground. It was almost as if an ant had a loud enough voice to reach Johan at the cockpit of his Gundam.

"Hey!" The voice called, "What about us?"

Johan looked down and found Shinji and Asuka there.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here."

"Don't take that tone with me, buddy!" 

"I'm saying it for your own good!" Johan called down, "If you stay here, you'll be blown out into space. And I don't think you want to die today!"

Johan watched as Shinji tugged at Asuka begging her to get out of the mobile suit bay. Yet Asuka didn't move, she stood still in the very spot as if her feet were anchored to the floor.

"I'm not moving until I go out there and fight with them." She said

"Roger that!" Johan said as he got into the Ryu. He turned on the controls, watching the screens come to life before his eyes. He looked at the screen in front of him and saw the two Evangelion pilots in front of him. 

He opened the Com to the speakers within the head of the Gundam, he called out, "I think you should move if you don't want to get squashed!"  
Johan moved forward and Asuka watched as the Gundams enormous foot came forward over her head and was about to come down on her until she dashed out from under it and headed for the door. She ran out, hitting the wall with Shinji behind her. They watched the enormous doors close and heard the locks shut. 

Asuka's look of fear turned to anger as she stood up holding out a fist at the door. 

"That guy's crazy!" She shouted, "Who does he think he's dealing with?"

****

W 

In the hangar the Gundams had launched, the Wing Zero, DeathScythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, Tallgeese III, Epyon, Clockwork, Waterproof, and Ryu. They launched into the blackness of space to see whoever that was attacking them. 

"Let's rock." Johan smiled once again as he began to play the song, "Born to Raise Hell". As he felt the G-force pinning him to his seat, his hands worked the controls as the Gundam was in its mobile suit form.

Johan looked at the screens as the picture moved swiftly through space making the stars look like streaks of snow against a black background. Johan's vision came back to Peace Million; he looked on the hull of the half circle shaped ship. He saw four mobile suits on its hull like ticks on a dog. Johan increased his magnification to see what these mobile suits looked like. The first one that he saw looked like the Wing Gundam, yet at the same time it didn't. It had the shield and heat rod of the Epyon, yet the shield and heat rod looked like it was white and yellow. 

The Gundam Ryu tried to identify what these mobile suits were; yet the analysis only showed that they were unknown, unknown name, serial numbers, builders, and especially what materials they were made of. 

Johan looked further over to his right and saw a suit that was completely black, it looked almost like the Clockwork with its bat wings and the hint of the gattling arm. Yet when the suit turned around it wasn't at all like the Clockwork. It was completely black; it had the body of the Heavyarms custom, yet it had the wings of the DeathScythe Hell Custom. Then to top it all off, on its left arm was a shield that was like the cardinal points on a compass. Up, down, left, right and points in between, there were petals of Gundanium pointing outward. This Gundam was like the one before it, unknown. 

The next Gundam that Johan laid eyes on the hull of Peace Million looked like a mobile suit tank that was given legs. It stood up on two legs with twin cannons, one on each shoulder and covering each arm were gattling covers, like Gundanium gloves. They fitted over the hands and reached up to the elbows of the mobile suit with gattling edges to it. The gloves were like an organic version of Trowa's gattling on his Heavyarms. 

Finally the last one that caught Johan's attention looked just like the suit that had attacked the resource satellite. It looked almost like a red wolf to Johan, it suddenly turned it's head to look at Johan with it's animal-like Gundanium face. It had red eyes that began to glow in the magnification view that Johan had set. It wasn't like looking into the eyes of a wolf in the wild, this thing looked as if it had a human intelligence of sinister mind behind it. The eyes were like looking into the eyes of the devil himself. Johan was so transfixed by those eyes that he did not see what was happening. 

The suit was changing; it was changing into a mobile suit. It wasn't until Johan saw that it's face had become humanoid that he snapped his attention and zoomed back to regular vision and stood ready to fight them. 

"Gundams." He called, "Get ready."

The other Gundams were ready; except for Milliardo he kept his eye on that red suit. It kept reminding him of the stories he head while he was in training and what it could do. If those stories were true then he would see it for himself, but he would see it attacking his own family. 

"I can't let it attack Johan." He thought

Miliardo's nobility was thwarted when he saw the red suit stop at point blank range in front of the Gundam Ryu and it began to make its attack. The first shot was a missile right to the cockpit area. The shockwave hit Johan as he was pinned down.

He heard the speakers start to crackle and the screens that show static for a fraction of a moment in the cockpit. He felt the shockwave shove him up, then it came from the right knocking him over to the left. The unknown Gundam was not only punching him, but it was firing missiles at him from its chest as if it was like the Heavyarms. 

"Don't fire your buster rifle at Peace Million!" Quatre called to Heero

Though Heero didn't hear Quatre's plea, he tried to fire a shot from his buster rifle at the suit that looked like the Wing Gundam as it was standing on Peace Millions hull. He felt the surge leave him but when he saw the beam come at the Wing Gundam copy he saw deflector plates pop form it's back. The Wing Gundam copy had a shield like the Virgo mobile dolls. 

"Damn it." Heero cursed as he set aside his Buster rifle and took out his beam saber and went for the Gundam itself. 

While the Heavyarms / DeathScythe Hell copy set it sights on the other seven mobile suits that weren't occupied. It brought up its gattling arm, he began to fire at the Gundams, and they dodged it like flies dodging a fly swatter. Yet the Gundam took aim in front of them and began to fire. The DeathScythe was already severely damaged, Duo couldn't see out of his screens since they were broken like mirrors. It was inoperative, the same with the Clockwork, Waterproof, Epyon, and Tallgeese III.

The ones that remained were the Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, Wing Zero and Ryu. Though those two already were suffering the casualties on their suits. Wing Zero was getting the same kind of abuse from it's own kind of buster rifle. There were a few near misses when the Wing Gundam copy tried to fire at Heero, but when Heero dodged it nearly melted the Gundanium. Heero kept trying to get through the shield but it was worse then trying to beat Virgo mobile dolls.

With Johan, he felt as if he was inside a rag doll with his Gundam being kicked, shot, and had taken missile fire nearly to death. It was more than he could take, even the Zero system was inoperative, there wasn't that much to take. 

With the cockpit rocking back and fourth as well as up and down. Johan reached over to the yellow and black stripped square to his left. This one wasn't the button for the zero system that was above his head, this was for the self-destruct device. As he pushed it watching the detonator rise out of the square hole, he opened the COM system to the other Gundams. 

"Heero." He called, "Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Milliardo, Alexandria, Kazuki, and Id? Tell my wife I love her very much. Also Heero, I don't want to copy you but I have to do this."

The message was heard even within Peace Million, there was fear among the bridge crew. They knew what Johan meant by that and what he was going to do, at least except for the Evangelions. 

"What does he mean by that?" Shinji asked

"It means." Lady Une explained, "He's going to self-destruct along with his Gundam."

Misato snapped her head to Lady Une, "You can't be serious!"

"I am, and so is he." 

"That's crazy!" Misato shouted as she reached for the nearest microphone, "Johan! Can you hear me? Answer me!" 

"He can't hear you." Haruka stated, "Once Johan's mind is set on a certain task, he won't divert his attention to anything else. You'd just be wasting your breath."

"He mentioned his wife." Misato said with her hand hanging from the microphone, "Who is that?"

"Me." Haruka answered

"He's married?" Asuka exclaimed as she looked back at the screen with the red Gundam beating hell out of the Ryu

Back in the cockpit, Johan grabbed the self-detonation device, his thumb reached over the shining candy red button. Feeling the sharp jerks still from above, below, to his left and to his right he kept his hand steady as a rock. Thankfully, he had on his space suit the black, white and green suit that he wore to the Eve battle at Libra. He strapped on his helmet, keeping the self-detonation device safe. 

"The reactor alone," Johan thought, "The reactor in this Gundam would be enough to blow up several mobile suits, but with the explosives that I packed into this, it'll be enough to blow up Peace Million." 

His helmet was secure, he had the self-detonation device in his hand, and he reached up and pressed the red button. The lights within the cockpit went red as its alarm blared through Johan's ears. He only had a few seconds to get out, though the question was whether that Red Gundam out there would stop him from getting out. 

He reached down under his seat where he saw the edge of the yellow and black bar. This was the ejector seat in the Gundam, he reached out feeling it's curves and he yanked on it. He felt the air push underneath him like a ride called "The Rocket" where a person is shot upward at 4.5 G's to 200 feet and brought back down. Only this time Johan would come back down. He felt himself being shot out of the cockpit of his Gundam Ryu, he opened his eyes and saw that the Red Gundam was no where to be seen. He looked around him and saw that the Red Gundam was still beating up Ryu. 

Johan set the timer for 30 seconds before he pushed the button, and that was only 25 seconds ago. Now there was only five seconds before the self-destruct device blows that suit all to hell. 

5…4…3…2…1…

The suit began to glow as its self-destruct began to chain react with the explosives inside. The suit began to explode from the inside out, Johan watched as a bright light consumed both Ryu and the red Gundam and then came the explosion. It was so spectacular that even the best fireworks show on earth would just be a bottle rocket to this. The sock wave was so immense that Johan felt himself and his seat being shoved out into space. 

"A man can't go out in glory." Johan thought, "But at least I can go with dignity." 

He looked back and saw the Red Gundam in near shambles, its right arm and leg were gone with its chest nearly singed of its red paint. The other unknown Gundams the Wing Gundam copy, the Heavyarms / DeathScythe look-alike and the Spider came over to the downed red Gundam. They carried it off into space, away from Peace Million and the Preventers. 

Back in Peace Million's Bridge, one of the visitors, Relena Dorlin saw the Ryu explode. She shouted out, "Johan!" 

There was no answer, the only sound was the phrase uttered by Asuka.

"I never though anyone would be that crazy." She said

"It's not crazy." Lady Une refuted, "It's nobility. Johan was going to sacrifice himself for the safety of us. He saw that we weren't winning, so this was the only plan he could take."

"But he's dead now." Misato stated

Lady Une smiled and laughed, "He's not dead, not yet." 

"Then what are you doing standing there?!" Misato shouted

"We're waiting for the rescue teams to come back. The team was already deployed when the unknown Gundams retreated." 

"So he's not dead?" Misato asked

"Of course not," Lady Une smiled, "it takes more than that to kill a Gundam." 

****

W 

In Peace Million's sickbay, Johan was lying on one of the many beds that sick bay had. He lay on the bed with casts on his lower arms, an oxygen mask over his face as he breathed slowly in and out, as well as the blood splotched bandages around his head. Around Johan's head and his temples were nodes attached to a machine to his right. The machine beeped constantly, it was measuring his brainwaves as well as his heart rate. He did look like a man who has been through hell. 

Sitting next to the battle torn Johan in a metal frame, cushioned seat was his dear Haruka. She gazed at the motionless face of her husband and wondered if he would ever come out of this coma that he was in.

When Johan was brought back to Peace Million, the Gundams had already suffered heavy damages. Most of the mobile suits were so heavily damaged that their Gundanium frame could be seen under the flecked away paint and hole burnt hulls. Amongst all the damage their was one that seemed so severe that the others wondered if he would survive. It was Johan, the Gundams and the Evangelions watched as his beaten up body was brought in. 

Dr. Mizuno explained to the senior staff as well as to the Evangelions that Johan had suffered broken bones in arms, a few cracked ribs and a hair line fracture in his skull. She estimated that he would recover in a few months at most, but with the newer technologies that they had onboard, they estimated that he would be on his feet again within a couple of weeks.

"I'm not surprised," Haruka said with a grin, "You've survived worse than this, but now that we're criminals, what can we do?"

Haruka reached for Johan's hand, she gripped it, still feeling the warmth in his fingers. She lay her head on Johan's chest making sure that she wasn't disturbing the bandages. She felt Johan's warmth against her face as Johan's chest rose and fall with each breath he took. 

"Wake up Johan." Haruka whispered

Suddenly she heard the door open from behind and she sat up and looked. She saw one of the visitors, the Evangelions, Shinji Ikari. He walked in surveying the scene before him with inquisitive eyes that looked at Haruka holding onto the hands of the unconscious patient. 

"Hello," Haruka smiled at Shinji

"I came by…" Shinji paused, "to see how he's doing."

Haruka turned to look back at Johan; she looked at his face, that motionless, emotionless face. "He seems peaceful." She said

Shinji came over and looked at him, he leaned over the bed looking at the injured Johan, and to Shinji, Johan reminded him of the times he's been in the hospital bed. Struck down by Angels, head injuries, injuries on his Eva that was inflicted on him, and God knows how many others. He looked at Johan with sympathy and empathy for this fallen soldier. 

"He's strong." Shinji stated with awe, looking at him, still alive yet badly hurt.

Haruka smiled, "That's part of being a Gundam Pilot."

"I wonder." Shinji spoke softly, "How you can pilot machines like those and yet still have the will to go on. When I pilot my Eva I do it because…"

Shinji paused trying to remember his reasons.

He continued, "I pilot because, people respect me for it."

"BAKA SHINJI!" A voice broke through the softness like a shattered glass.

Shinji and Haruka covered their ears and closed their eyes, with their eyes closed they didn't see that Johan was sitting bolt up right after that voice cracked through the room. The two visitors for Johan turned around to the door and opened their eyes to find the red hair and fiery tempered Asuka. 

"Shh!" Haruka said, "This is a hospital room."

"Aw! Did that suck!" Another voice came out,

This time Haruka and Shinji spun around to find the until-now-unconscious Johan sitting up in bed. He seemed as awake as he could ever be in his life rubbing his head and moaning. His eyes closed shut as he tried to get over whatever kind of pain was gripping him. He opened them and looked at the staring onlookers. 

Asuka didn't pay attention to Haruka or the awakened Johan, she went straight to Shinji, "Misato's looking for you, you know that Third Child?"

"Hey!" Johan shouted above his normal voice and jumped out of bed in his hospital gown with the bandages still clinging to him, "What just happened to me gave me a fuckin' migraine, so if you don't pipe down, I'm going to yank your tits off like paper towels."

Asuka's backed up a few steps with eyebrows so high up that one would think that they were touching her hairline. No one had ever, ever spoken to her like this. Then again Johan had good reason to be in this state.

Haruka rose up out of her seat, her jaw dropped but she regained herself and said, "Calm down Johan." She spoke softly placing her hands on his shoulders, "I haven't seen you like this before."  
Johan placed a hand on one side of his temple, "Sorry about that," he said, "I'm just pissed that not only did I have to self-destruct my Gundam, but I'm immobile. What if there's an emergency and the others need me?"

"They'll be fine. They're having a meeting right now."

"I'm going." Johan said as he passed the severely shocked Asuka, "Excuse me miss." He said to Asuka as he passed out through the doors.

Haruka said to the two Evangelion Pilots, "I'm sorry, he's normally not like that. He's a real lump of sugar." 

Asuka didn't say a word, neither did Shinji, he too was in the same state of shock with his eyebrows wide and his jaw dropped. The two of them looked as if they had seen a ghost, but this ghost was from a living person. 

Haruka passed Asuka and Shinji and headed out the door going after Johan leaving the two behind to try and figure out what just happened, and the two looked at each other without a thing to say to one another. At least for the moment.

"What did I do?" Asuka asked

Shinji shrugged 

****

W 

Inside Peace Millions briefing room, the officers of Preventer as well as the visitors were gathered around the table. The visitors included Treize Kushrinada, Relena Peacecraft, Hilde Schbiger, Catherine Bloom, Dorothy Catalonia, Sally Po, Mariemea Kushrinada, Lucrezia Noin, as well as Major Misato Katsuragi. These distinguished visitors sat around the table waiting for the meeting to get started.

Though there seemed to be a small fire burning between two members at that table and it was between Hilde and Alexandria. The two of them looked towards Duo and towards each other, the two of them were wondering the same thing of each other, "is she involved with Duo?"

This small flame was put aside when a question was arisen.

"What are we here to discuss?" Misato asked out of annoyance

"It's about." Quatre was about to say what this was all about when the door opened and in walked the hospital gowned Johan Rodriguez, he came through with the casts on both arms, around his ribs and the bandage around his head. Every single head turned to look at him.

"You should be resting." Quatre stated like a concerned parent.

"I'm fine Quatre." Johan said as he took a seat at the far end of the table, he took it with Haruka at his side as Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langely Sohryuu came walking through the door. They took their seats. 

"Johan." Lady Une stated, "Quatre is right you should be in sick bay recovering." 

"I will get back to sick bay, once I know what the plan of action is." Johan answered

"Calm down, Johan." Relena advised

"Calm down?" Johan asked looking across the table with the fires of hell burning within his green eyes, "Every one of us at Preventer has a one million dollar bounty on his head and you want us to be calm?"

"You should keep your cool at least." Wufei advised

Johan sat back in his chair and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "You're right Wufei."

"Very well, Johan." Lady Une stated, "I'll let you stay to hear this, continue Quatre."

Quatre cleared his throat, "We know that we can't stay here in the middle of space for too long. We'll be spotted for sure."

"So we need a hiding place." Misato stated

"Yes, the question is where. I happen to know of an abandoned resource satellite that's roaming towards the outer edges of the moon. It's big enough to house Peace Million, plus it was only used to mine silicon. Though I don't think we'll be needing any resources right now, right Howard?"

Howard nodded, "That's right, we have enough supplies to last a few months."

"The other thing we should add to this," Trowa spoke up, "is the Evangelions."

"I had given that some thought." Lady Une replied as she looked down towards Misato Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari, and Asuka Langely Sohryuu, "I've decided to deputize all three of you into the office of Preventer. We're going to need all the help that we can on this mission. From what you've told us, Major." She referred to Misato, "Is that your friends are experienced pilots with robots. I'm sure that a mobile suit wouldn't be that much different from your Eva's."

"Probably not." Misato replied, "But I'm sure that they will have to have some training for it."

"That can be arranged." Lady Une smiled, "It's settled then. We'll set a course for the satellite, while there we'll continue further planning, repair the Gundams, sharpen our skills, train the Evangelions as well as rebuild a new Gundam Ryu for Johan. Though, Sir. Rodriguez, I would suggest you head back to sick bay and recover."

"I understand." Johan stated, "But I'm not going to get weak by lying in bed. This is our mission now, to find out who is framing us and to expose them." He looked to his right down the table to Heero Yuy, the two of them locked eyes with each other.

"Mission accepted." The two stated in unison. 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: I'm sure that there will be questions as to why I only brought a few of the Eva characters into the Gundam Universe. I already stated for practical reasons in the first chapter but I do have a few personal reasons to add to that. The reason why I didn't want to bring anyone else is because I felt that Shinji, Asuka and Misato were the most essential as well as the best group of out Eva. Not only that but I didn't want to bring Rei to this Universe, personally it's because I'm more of an Asuka fan then a Rei fan. Plus I wanted to see how she would act around the Gundams. Shinji on the other hand I did want to bring him to the Gundam Universe, mostly because I wanted to see what I could do if he came into contact with the Zero system. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Evangundam._**


	3. The Cyber Fang

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 3: The Cyber Fang

****

W 

In space, far from the planning and plotting, there was another kind of meeting taking place. Far from the eyes of the Earth and the colonies there was a ship floating in the vast black void like a fish sleeping in the ocean. 

The ship was enormous like a blue whale yet it looked like a metallic shark, without it's side fins, eyes and teeth. It's body stretched out like a shark with gun turrets spread out across its hull like organized chicken pox and its hull like that of a Navy battleship, gray and dull.

The ships' name was _Exodus_ like the great migration that Moses took to bring his people out of Egypt. It's within this metallic shark that a meeting was taking place among the attackers of Preventer.

It was in a room with windows in all directions except for one, which was the door. This room wasn't exactly connected to the outside. If the room were outside in space with only a door to connect it that would allow any enemy to blow this room off of the hull, this room was instead deep within the hull behind its heavy, thick armor. The "windows" were merely screens, like those of computer monitors that were giving the illusion that these attackers were in a room floating in space. 

There were only four people around the square table, since these four people were the senior crew of this organization known as Cyber Fang. Their mission; to bring down the office of Preventer by any means necessary to complete the task. 

One of the people sitting at this square table was a girl of sixteen years with green eyes, fair skin and green hair that came down to her back. She was wearing an old Oz uniform, while she had her hands and elbows on the table waiting for whatever they were going to discuss, this girl's name, Emerlda Laine. She is the pilot of the Gundam named Darkwing, which was the Gundam that was like the Wing Zero yet it had the heat rod of the Epyon. 

The person to Emerlda's right was Wedge Viperson (usually called Blaze) the pilot of the Gundam DarkHawk, which was the mobile suit that looked like a combination of the Gundam DeathScythe Custom and Heavyarms Custom. Blaze was a man of eighteen years, with shortly cut black hair and very square features, almost like a typical army drill Sargent. Under his short sleeve white shirt could be seen his prosthetic limbs that looked like an android version of Sylvester Stallone. This mans' pale blue eyes looked out to the other members at the table waiting impatiently. As it was shown with his right leg constantly jiggling like a nervous smoker.

Next to Blaze was Natasha Kernesky the pilot of the Gundam Spider, the Gundam that had the cannons on its fists and over it's shoulders. She was a woman who looked as though she was in her late twenties but actually no one really knows her age. She looked absolutely seductive with her hazel eyes asking or rather tempting a man to come with her to her bedroom, like a spider with flies. She reached up and brushed away a few strands of her long dark red hair to reveal more of her clear, fair, and unblemished skin. She crossed her arms against her blue sleeveless tank top with a Black Widow Spider painted across her breasts. He black vest shone the light within the room against it's plastic-like surface. She crossed her legs like the temptress she is showing her black jeans as well as the tops of her black soft leather boots.

The last person at this table was the leader of the Cyber Fang; he sat at one part of the table sitting back in his chair looking out at his senior crew and name is Rico Yuy, the pilot of the Red Gundam known as Gundam Carnage. 

Rico stood up from his chair showing off his red armor that was like that of the bounty hunter Boba Fett from Star Wars, except Rico had his helmet off. Without his helmet he was showing his short, dark brown hair that emphasized his Prussian blue eyes as they looked out with serial killer stealth at his co-workers. 

"That was a pathetic attack." Rico said, his voice sounding calm like a serial killer speaking to his victim before killing them.

"I agree." Blaze stated standing up to back up his leader, "We've only managed to scrap one goddamn mobile suit!"

"Calm yourself Blaze." Rico advised beaming at him with those same Prussian blue eyes, "If you go half-cocked like that, then you won't win the battle." 

Blaze backed down, "I'm sorry master."

"There's a bright side to this." Emerlda smiled cheerfully, "At least we know that they're no match for us."

Natasha smiled and nodded still keeping her arms cross over her blue tank top, "True, Emerlda, but they may find a way passed our defenses. We have to remember that they are true Gundam pilots."

Blaze slammed his fists down on the table, "No one will be able to get passed our diamond mesh."

The diamond mesh that Blaze meant was a diamond compound that had been added to their Gundams alloys, thus making them nearly unbreakable. 

Natasha smirked, "Then why did that Gundam do a real number on the Carnage when he self-destructed?"

Blaze slammed down his fist, "That's not the fuckin' point!"

Rico got close to Blaze, rose his left red armored hand and slammed it against Blaze face but he made sure that he didn't knock out any of Blaze teeth. Blaze tumbled for a few seconds but soon regained his balance and clenched the impact crater that was given to him by Rico. He looked into the Prussian blue eyes of Rico Yuy and wanted to know, "What the hell did I do?" 

"I told you to be calm." Rico reiterated like a cold machine, "They may have won this battle, but we're not going to let them win this war. Remember the story of the creator of the Cyber Fang?"

"We know this story Rico." Natasha complained

"Repeat it!" Rico shouted

Emerlda started, "Dr. Anubus was the creator of the Gundam Carnage, that is now piloted by our esteemed leader, Rico Yuy." Emerlda stood up and saluted Rico like a proud soldier. 

"Yes." Rico smiled with an evil glint in his eye; "Dr. Anubus was going to give the Carnage to Preventer, but we killed him before he could even tell Preventer of his achievement. We must not let Preventer gain any upper hands. It is because the Gundams at Preventer who responsible for the deaths of your families. Should we let them continue on?"

"No!" The others replied

"We won't let them tear us down, we'll simply wait for them to come to us, in the mean time I think we should all go to our home on Earth and engage in our own pleasures."

"Hmm." Natasha hummed seductively as if she was at some kind of orgy. 

****

W 

A few weeks later:

Peace Million as well as the Eldridge was hiding within the abandoned resource satellite like rabbits hiding from the hunters. They hovered within the hollowness like two submarines in an underground dock. Inside, the preparation was still going on. Within the mobile suit bay the Gundam Ryu was being built from scratch. Since Johan had put so much explosives into his mobile suit nothing was left except for miniscule fragments of what used to be his Gundam. After all this time with the resources as well as manpower, the suit was going to be complete in a near record breaking time. 

In a different part of Peace Million, the training of the Evangelions continued, it had been gong on for only the past few weeks, even when Johan got out of his casts, hospital bed and went straight to the gym. In Peace Millions gym among the training equipment and those who were sharpening their skills like knives, Johan was quick to jump into training. He was especially looking forward to the sparring sessions with Wufei which would go on for an hour to three at the most. Needless to say the end of it would be exhausting for both of them.

Now, the Evangelions were being trained into hand to hand combat. Asuka was easy to teach, but Shinji was another matter all together. Shinji was reluctant to fight another human being since most of his time at Nerv was spent in training against Angels. 

"At times like this," Heero explained to the hesitant Shinji, "You don't exactly have a choice. It's either fight or die." 

"He reminds me of Ayanami." Shinji thought about Heero, "He's as cold and unemotional as her. It makes me wonder if they could be related somehow." 

It was a preposterous thought but it crossed Shinji's mind more than once, that Heero Yuy could somehow be a counterpart to Rei Ayanami. Still Shinji had to comply with the Gundams in order to help them clear Preventers name. 

"Looks like I don't' have a choice." He thought

He thought about the sacrifice that Johan made as well as the phrase that Heero told him.

"The only way to lead a good life;" Heero said to Shinji, 'Is to act on your emotions."

Heero told him this after Johan's sacrifice and it sent such a wave through Shinji. It was so thought provoking that it sent Shinji wandering through the hallways of Peace Million like a wandering priest. He thought and thought about it until he came to the inevitable conclusion that the Gundams needed him as well as Asuka and Misato. This conclusion made him stop in his tracks as he continued to walk through Peace Million, he gave in on the third day of his aimless wandering and headed to Peace Millions gym. He came in with the Gundams staring at him, Shinji looked over at Heero.

"I'll do it." He said

Duo was the one closest to him at the time and he came over and shook his hand, "Welcome aboard." He smiled

In this time of a few weeks later, a spare was going on between Shinji and Johan. They exchanged punches, kicks and combos, dodging each other and predicting each other's moves. They spared with each other while the audience around them watched. The audience consisted of all the officers of Preventer as well as the Evangelions. 

Misato watched the now trained Shinji make his moves on the young Gundam. She leaned over to Lady Une, "Shinji's gotten pretty good."

Lady Une smiled, "He's had great trainers, but wait, it's about to get intense." 

Shinji was dressed in the blue and white gi that was given to him by Haruka. She gave it to him to train in, the reason for the blue color was because Shinji explained that his plug suit for the Eva was blue, mostly. It was the same for Asuka in her red gi, she watched from the audience as the third child sparred with the Gundam, whom was dressed in his green and black gi.

Shinji and Johan continued to exchange blows to each other but they countered every attack made to each other.

"Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Johan demanded of Shinji

Shinji pulled back his fist and it landed right into Johan's stomach, which sent him flying backward onto his side. Johan panted frantically as Shinji stood realizing what it was that he did in this spare. He watched as Johan got back onto his feet.

"You're finally understanding, Shinji." He complemented

"I am?"

"You have to remember." Johan stated taking his fighting stance, "Don't think you are, know you are."

The spare continued and with each punch, kicks and combo they made it began to progress faster and faster. Until they began to move so quickly that their moves became blurs like a fast moving car going past a lone person on a highway. 

The audience did not have any face of amazement or shock that Shinji or Johan were moving this fast. They watched it as if they were watching an uneventful tennis match, watching the ball go back and fourth across the court. 

The two fighters' continued to fight until the two of them drew back their fists and they slammed into one another's jaw. They flew backward onto their backs like rag dolls and breathed heavily as if they had run the marathon. They got back onto their feet, stared at each other but they began to smile and laugh. They approached each other in this laughing hysteria, like two beer drinking buddies.

Back in the audience, Asuka looked at the two with her eyebrows raised and her jaw loose. She turned to Misato with the dumfounded look.

"What the hell are those two laughing about?" She asked

"They can't believe the last punch." Trowa explained

Asuka turned to Trowa with her fiery attitude already in motion, "What do you mean by that Gundam?"  
The annoyed Trowa answered, "If you want to call me something, call me Trowa Barton." 

"What Trowa means." Wufei took over, "Is that, the last punch those two landed is so rare that not many people can witness it, let alone perform it. So, they're laughing in disbelief."

Shinji and Johan continued to laugh hysterically as they continued back to the audience.

"If you didn't pull that punch." Johan laughed bending over and placing his hand on the laughing Shinji's shoulder, "I would have won."

"I," Shinji laughed so hard that he could barely say what he's wanted, "say the same thing about me."

As this small bout of laughter continued, Misato tapped Lady Une's shoulder, "I need to speak to you in private." She whispered below the noise of laughter

Lady Une nodded seeing something in Misato's eyes; concern. They stepped out, while another storm of a fight was brewing in the audience. 

"You may be great." Asuka boasted with her eyes closed and her nose turned up like a classic snob, "But none of you would be any match for me and my Eva."

Duo whispered to Quatre, "That sounds just like something a stuck up bitch would say."

Asuka's ears heard the comment, "What was that Gundam?" she asked her eyes narrowing and her sights set on Duo.

Duo turned to Asuka with a grin and said, "It sounds like something a stuck up bitch like you, would say."

"That's it!" Asuka shouted as she stomped her way passed the audience, Shinji and Johan towards the mat, "If you think you're so great then come out here Gundam."  
Duo smiled as he strolled to the mat, "I hope you realize that your dealing with the God of Death here."

"I hope you realize your dealing with the Second Child, Gundam."

Duo took his stance with his black gi showing off its dark folds and creases under the white light like the DeathScythe itself. 

Asuka made her charge at Duo, she didn't even bother waiting she charged full ahead like a bull on speed as she screamed like the devil himself. Duo on the other hand stood still until she came in range, when she did he dropped flat onto his back. He shoved out his legs at the charging Asuka. 

She ran towards Duo not realizing the move that Duo just took, she stripped over his feet and tumbled down towards Duo. Though he made a small mistake, he was right under Asuka when she fell. 

Duo tried to soften the impact by holding out his hands to act as shock absorbers but it didn't turn out that way. Asuka did fall onto Duo's hands but it was Asuka's breasts that were caught in his grip.

She on the other hand didn't know what hit her until she opened her eyes and felt another body under her. She saw Duo's happily grinning face and she felt a pair of hands gently squeezing her breasts. The first thing Asuka did was raising a fist and she slammed her fist against the left side of Duo's face. She got up and began screaming,

"Damn. Even the boys here are perverted jerks!" 

****

W 

Outside in the hall, Misato and Lady Une were discussing an important detail. The two of them stared at each other with their experiences of being in command burning in their hearts and itching in the back of their minds. Something was amiss. 

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lady Une asked

Misato's eyes narrowed, "It's about whose framing you." She stated, "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"I've given that thought." Lady Une explained

"I'm listening." Misato crossed her arms, her attention was at its fullest.

"We know we can't send anyone from Preventer. We'd be spotted too quickly. 

Mistato nodded, "Why not send one of your friends?"

Lady Une shook her head, "None of them have covert experience." 

"Then what are you going to do?" 

"I'm sending you, Major Katsuragi, since your pilots are still training." Lady Une smiled, "You know if you and I were in Oz, I'd outrank you, but that's not important. No one will recognize you, that's why you're the best candidate for this operation."

"I am honored that your sending me, but where do I start to look?"

"Simple." Lady Une shrugged, "Go to the news station on Earth, you'll pose as a police officer and gain the address of the person whose been sending footage of the attacking mobile suits. We'll provide you with the proper identifications."

"Do you think that our enemies could have been sending those tapes?"

"It's a long shot, but it's the best place to start." 

Misato thought about this then realized that this on some level is a form of duty. Protect the innocent; defend the weak sort of mentality. Misato looked at Lady Une straight into her deep brown eyes.

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible." Lady Une stated. 

****

W 

Back inside the gym, the small bout between Asuka and Duo was already over. A winner wasn't precisely decided between them; then again it was Asuka who didn't want to fight Duo because of the touching that he gave her. Since Asuka had the turn-off of those who are perverted she didn't' want to continue the fight with Duo. 

Johan looked at Shinji and Asuka from where he stood, leaning against the steel wall. He felt it's cold seeping through his gi and touching his sweat soaked skin. He thought about the project that he gave Howard and Haruka. The project was to make a mobile suit for Asuka, they already had a suit in mind for Shinji. Asuka on the other hand needed something a little special. He decided to go ahead.

"Asuka, Shinji." He called

Shinji and Asuka's attention was draw to him immediately; they wanted to know what he was calling for. It seemed that his voice was calling them for something important. It's the same tone that Misato uses when she's trying to give them bad news on a situation. 

"What is it, Johan?" Shinji asked

"I think it's about time, you two see your mobile suits." Johan answered stepping out of the gym with Asuka and Shinji following him. They watched his steps, which had a procession of a man who needed to get to a place of importance. Neither Shinji nor Asuka asked Johan about the mobile suits. They tried that a week ago and Johan's response was, "It's a surprise."

Johan led them to the mobile suit bay, thankfully, the three of them got their shoes on before they left the gym, none of them were taking any chances with the approaching battle on the horizon. Each of them knew that the battle was coming; it was the same feeling of an approaching storm without looking at the sky. 

They came to the mobile suit bay, entering the oil stained and stench of the workers. It was so putrid that Shinji and Asuka covered their noses, at least for a moment until they got used to it. Even though they had been there for a while, it still made their stomachs twist because of the smell in the mobile suit bay. 

"Howard!" Johan called, "Are they ready?"  
Shinji and Asuka followed Johan into the bay as he looked down into the mobile suit bay. He looked down from the catwalk as if he was on a bridge looking down into the water. He waited for an answer from Howard about the mobile suits that he asked for.

"Yeah!" Howard answered, "Both of them are ready." 

"Great!" Johan smiled as he signaled to Shinji and Asuka to follow him down to the mobile suit bay floor. They followed as they have for the past few minutes, but they saw something that caught their attention. Two suits standing against the opposite wall away from the Gundam mobile suits. Shinji and Asuka looked back at the other mobile suits, the Wing Zero, DeathScythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and so on. All of them seemed to be fine, except for the Ryu that still had workers and technicians working on it like bees in a hive. Their attention was then drawn back to the mobile suits on the opposite wall. 

Johan was walking up to them; Asuka and Shinji followed him up to the new mobile suits. 

"These are your mobile suits, Evangelions." Johan stated as he turned around to look at Shinji and Asuka, his green eyes were set upon Shinji Ikari, "Shinji this one will be yours." 

HE pointed to one of the suits, to Shinji it looked like some kind of blockish metallic person. To Johan and the other Gundam Pilots it looked more like a cross between, the Wing Zero Custom and the Wing Gundam. 

"This is the Gundam Vindicator." Johan explained, "It's equipped with a different kind of piloting system that what you've been trained with, but the only difference is that the computer will tell you certain things."

"Like what?" the puzzled Shinji asked

"Climb up into it." Johan suggested, he turned to the Gundam and called, "Vindicator?"

"Yes, Johan." The mobile suit called out

"My god!" Asuka exclaimed, "It speaks."

"That's part of the system." Johan explained as he made his request to the Vindicator, "We have a new pilot for you, could you lower down the cable?"

"Certainly." The Vindicator said as it's cockpit door opened and down came the cable. 

The reluctant Shinji walked up to it and he placed his foot into the harness and grabbed a hold of the cable. He felt the sudden jerk upward as the cable was brought up to the cockpit. He reached up for the cockpit platform attached to the door and climbed into the cockpit. It made him think of the first time that he climbed into the Evangelion plug. In the back of his mind he expected the plug suit to be filled with the Link Connection Liquid (LCL) that the entry plug fills with before the Eva is piloted. Yet when he climbed into the soft seat of the cockpit he felt unusually comfortable as he took the controls. He had been in a cockpit like this in the Zero room, yet when he knew that he was climbing into an actual mobile suit, it made him feel something else. He felt a sense that this was real. 

"Please, Identify yourself." A voice said

"What was that!?" Shinji exclaimed feeling his heart jump right into his throat. 

"I am the cockpit system, known as Midas and I am at your service. So please, identify yourself."

Shinji's heart began to relax as it set back into its proper place and beat. He took the controls again with shaken hands and he did as Midas asked of him.

"My name is Shinji Ikari."

"Registering new pilot, Shinji Ikari." 

Shinji looked ahead of him and found a red lens among the myriad of controls that looked almost like a lens but to Shinji it was like a red eye of some kind of hidden monster. 

"Registration complete, Shinji Ikari is now the current pilot for the Gundam Vindicator."

"Midas." Shinji asked stuttering

"Yes, Shinji." Midas responded gently

"Could you tell me what the Vindicator can do?"

The screens around Shinji began to show columns of data on the Gundam Vindicator, weapons, speed, armor, tactics, and recorded battles that a different pilot made with this suit.

"Wow." Shinji whispered as he looked at the statistics of the suit. 

"How do you like it?" Johan called from the outside

Shinji climbed out of the cockpit onto the platform, "I like this suit." 

"Good," Johan smiled, "Now, for Asuka."

He turned his eyes over to Asuka, somehow when Asuka looked into those green eyes of Johan's she felt cold as if she had looked into the eyes of Death himself. She only knew half of what Johan is capable of, she doesn't know of the battles that he and the other Gundams have gone through. The people who have died and the losses they've suffered. Even though Asuka lost both her parents as a child, she didn't know the kind of suffering the Gundams have gone through. 

"What do you have for me?" Asuka smiled 

"This one." Johan pointed to the suit next to the Vindicator. It was completely red from head to toe, its face was like that of the Epyon, and so was its body, except it didn't have the Wings, shield or heat rod of the Epyon. Asuka saw that around it's waist were round disks almost like large Frisbees. Yet on it's left arm, it was a cannon like the beam rifle that the Wing Zero Custom had. 

"This is your suit Asuka, this is the Gundam Fire." He smiled looking at it, "I figure that it would fit you."

Asuka nodded, "It looks nice."

"Climb on in." Johan coaxed

The cockpit door was already open on the Gundam Fire so the cable was already out. Asuka took her steps towards it and grabbed onto the wire and harness. She was pulled up to the cockpit, and fiddled with the controls showing the specs on the Gundam Fire. She suddenly realized a fact, it gripped her like sour tasting candy. She hopped right out onto the Gundam's platform and she looked down at Johan who was smiling up at the two mobile suits. 

"Hey!" She shouted, "Why is Shinji's suit better than mine?"

"No suit is better than the other." Johan answered, "Each has certain features. Yours and Shinji's are different but the power of the suit doesn't matter, it's heavily dependant on the pilot. So in order for you to have a better suit, you're going to have to be a better pilot, because whoever has framed us knows our tactics." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: As I said before there's always this constant argument of who is better between the Gundams and the Evangelions. So I decided to put that to the test, but I had to figure a pair that would have good reason to fight each other. At last I came down to the conclusion of Duo vs. Asuka, Gundam 02 against the Second Child. However since I already had the Vindicator I had to think of a different mobile suit for Asuka. So I thought of a few good combinations from different suits and simply picked the name Fire. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Evangundam._**


	4. Espionage

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 4: Espionage 

****

W 

Misato sat in the co-pilot seat of the passenger shuttle that Relena and the others came on. The passenger shuttle with the insignia of the World Nation. As discussed between Misato and Lady Une, they both felt that anyone showing up in a Preventer shuttle would be immediately asked. Originally Misato suggested that she pose as a hostage of Preventer. Lady Une refuted this idea since Misato might be held as well for questioning as far as their whereabouts, that idea was scrapped. Now this was the best option that was open to them. Take the World Nation shuttle to Earth and from there Misato would do her work. 

She was seat belted in, or rather she was strapped in like some kind of B&D fantasy with the belts coming in each direction from the seat to a circular clamp at her chest. 

"Aren't we going a little too far with the seat belts?" Misato asked Rashim.

Rashim, the second in command to the Maquanate's, next to Quatre, decided that he should go and pilot the shuttle to Earth. Since he figured that not many know him or that he's affiliated with Preventer. 

"Safety is a top priority when traveling." Rashim stated, "Especially in space, you of all people should know that by now even as a major of Nerv."

"True." Misato agreed, but she kept looking down at the seatbelts, "But this?"

Rashim went to the controls and strapped himself in the pilots' seat. He pressed the COM button; "We're ready to depart." He said

The replay came back, "Your clear, but watch your ass out there."

"Roger that." Rashim replied as he took the controls.

The two looked out the front windows to see the steel walls, floor and ceiling within Peace Million to give way to the resource satellite. The interior of the satellite was brown with the dirt and rock with the gray steel of the satellite bay. The satellite bay walls gave way to the door that lead to the black star specked space. 

Misato looked out and felt a slight cold chill knowing that she'll see Earth from space. Will this Earth be like mine, she thought, cities destroyed and people dead or will it be prosperous as I've hoped my world would be?

She felt the jerk forward; the walls within Peace Million and the resource satellite were quickly taken away and replaced by space. Endless space in each direction that Misato looked. She saw hair pass her face, she then realized that it was hers, now she really was in space as she watched her hair float like being in water. She became entranced with it until she saw something round out of the windows. She looked and saw the Earth, she saw it float in the endless void of black. She saw it glow with its blue haze that she always thought it would. She was absolutely hypnotized at the site of the marble sized Earth become larger and larger with each passing moment.

"Making decent." Rashim stated as Misato felt the shuttle tip forward, at least she only felt it for a moment. In space she couldn't tell what was up or down. She watched the blue Earth take up all vision out of the windows. She began to see the continents, she saw Asia, Africa, Europe and the Pacific Ocean. All of them under patches of clouds, then she felt the shuttle begin to shake.

"What the hell is that?" she shouted 

"It's the friction against Earth's atmosphere." Rashim answered, "Nothing that I can't handle."

Even with Rashim's reassurance it didn't stop the fact of Misato's heart pounding so fast that it could be a jackhammer. She closed her eyes feeling the shuttle shake from left to right and up to down. It made her think of a washing machine. She closed her eyes tightly like sitting through a horror movie, never opening them once.

After who knows how long Misato had her eyes closed she opened them. She looked out to see blue skies and white clouds as far as she could see. She didn't want to start celebrating until she was on the ground. She heard Rashim turn on the COM system,

"Control Tower, this is the World Nation Shuttle Escort." He called, "Confirm landing for one runway."

Silence for a moment, "Shuttle escort, your clear for runway 7." 

"Roger that."

Misato felt the shuttle touch down to the ground after a few minutes. She still didn't want to start screaming _Hallelujah _until her feet were firmly on the ground. She kept thinking _get me down safely, get me down safely._

She felt the jerk upwards as the shuttle touched down on the ground. After the shuttle had landed it seemed as if this was all over. Until she looked and saw the shuttle being pulled in by a small tow car into a small hangar. She saw this all happen quickly yet it didn't.

"You know your part don't you?" Rashim asked

"I do." Misato said

There was a loud hiss from behind them; they looked back to see the door to the outside open. Misato jumped out of her seat feeling the effects of full Earth gravity once again. She dashed out the door, down the shuttle stairs and got onto her knees to worship the ground.

Next to Misato, scratching his head under his oil stained cap was one of the airline workers. He looked up to the shuttle at Rashim,

"First time to Earth?" The airline worker asked

"You could say that." Rashim said from the top of the stairs. 

****

W 

At the terminal Rashim spoke to Misato about the details of this mission.

"When you find the information," Rashim instructed as he handed Misato a cellular phone as well as a wad of 20 dollar bills, "Use this phone and the number on the back to report the information straight back to the ship. Then you'll receive further instructions. IN the mean time just take a taxi to the news station with the money I gave you."

"Where will you be?" Misato asked concerned, "If I'm discovered they'll find you."

"I'll be here at the shuttle for when you depart."

This was the wonderful part about crowded places; no one can hone in on one particular conversation among the crowd noise.

"I will meet you back here."

Misato turned to walk out the automatic doors, shoving the cell phone and the wad of money into her coat pocket. She felt the brush of wind blow up her short skirt only slightly. Since she did get out of her space suit. She looked out at the busy street and felt overwhelmed at the confusion of traffic. She watched cars, delivery trucks, vans, and buses pass like schools of fish.

"Grab a taxi." Rashim had instructed

So Misato stuck her hand out waving for a taxi. None came to the curb that she stood upon. She waver her arm, still nothing. She grimaced, this isn't' working she thought, so knowing that she was in a skirt she lifted up the hem until someone could nearly see her panties. Then without warning a yellow taxi came running up to her, parking its tire on top of the curb. The door flew open furiously and the cab driver smiled at Misato who had already let go of her skirt hem.

"Where would you like to go ma'am?" The driver asked

"The World Nation New Center." Misato stated as she climbed into the cab.

As the cab sped along through the stream of traffic, the jittery cab driver that had nearly seen Misato's panties had to start the conversation. 

"Why are you going to the news station, sweet thing?" He asked

Misato remembered her cover line, she looked into the rear view mirror to see the perverted eyes of the cab driver, she said cold and calm, "That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

"Whatever, sweet checks." The cab driver shrugged

Misato was becoming annoyed with this incessant name-calling.

After what seemed to be hours of silence, the cab driver called, "Here it is."

Misato looked out the window and saw the news station towering up to the sky like one of the tallest buildings in the world. She got out to look at it in awe.

"My God, it's huge." She thought

"That'll be 30 bucks lady." The cab driver asked

Misato reached into her coat pocket and took out two twenties from the wad that Rashim gave her at the terminal. She handed the cab driver the two twenties.

"Keep the change." She said as she walked into the TV station. She looked up at the enormous information board that had column upon columns of names and room numbers. She looked at it for the most logical place where the videotape could have been submitted.

The security guard at the desk under the information board asked, "Can I help you, miss?"

Misato looked at the security officer, here goes, she thought and flipped out the badge that Preventer gave her.

"World Nation Police." She stated like a TV cop, "Where can I find the person who accepts videos for news broadcasts?"

"Floor 7, room 33."

"Thank you." Misato said as she made her way to the elevator up to the seventh floor. It wasn't hard to find her way around, unlike the Nerv Headquarters where she would continually get lost. Unlike this place, it would be hard to get lost in a place like this news station. She found the room labeled 33.

She opened the door and walked in, only to be swallowed by darkness. She could only see a small blue screen at the far end of the room. She felt along the wall for a light switch. She threw it and sitting at that blue screen at the far end of the room was this spindly little man with bottle thick glasses. 

"What can I do for you, miss?" He asked nervously. 

Misato came closer to the little man, flipped out her badge and said, "World Nation Police. A month ago, you received a tape of a mobile suit attacking a resource satellite, correct?"

The little man raised his eyebrows, "Yes, the local police followed it up and said it was authentic, I gave them the address but there wasn't anyone there."

"That's not what I want to know. What's the address of the person who sent it?"

"I'm only allowed to give that information to the police, so I'll give it to you as well."

He reached into a little brown box and pulled out a card, he handed it to Misato, and she looked at it.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Misato stated without a smile, but when she got out of the room her smile was stretching from ear to ear. 

She walked slowly down the isle to the elevator. When she got in she made sure that no one was in the elevator with her. She reached into her red coat pocked and pulled out the cell phone that Rashim gave her. She looked on the other side to see the number. 

"Use this to call in." Rashim instructed

She dialed the number with trembling fingers realizing that she could stop on any floor and anyone could hear the conversation.

The call was placed.

"This is Lady Une." A voice came through on the phone.

"Lady Une," Misato said, "I've got the address of the person who sent the video, what do I do now." 

"Follow the address, report what you find when you get there. Ending transmission."

The call was cut.

"That's all I have to do now." Misato thought, "This is to convenient, there had to be a trap in all this."

****

W 

In Peace Million's gym, Johan and Shinji were sparring with each other. It amazed Johan to see Shinji progress this far. Since the first time they sparred, Shinji was like a rabbit, timid, frightened and alone. Now only a month later, Shinji was a regular fighting machine. To add onto that, he like Asuka has become a very good mobile suit pilot. They've already mastered the normal operating system, and Shinji has mastered the Midas system as well with the help of the Zero room. Except there was one thing that neither Shinji nor Asuka have been trained for, that was the Zero system. It was the Zero system that was nagging Johan's mind but there was a reason that he didn't have Shinji or Asuka train using the Zero system. 

In the month that Asuka, Shinji and Misato have been here, they shared their memories, lives and pain with each other. Even though all of them on both sides were reluctant to share any details of their personal lives. The one who made the first move was Johan talking about Operation Meteor. Then the Evangelions talked about the second Impact and from there; they shared more and more of each other almost to the point of being a family. 

With that, Johan now knows the mind warping effects that the robot, the Evangelion has on the pilot. It was what they described that made Johan's skin crawl, whatever the Eva felt the pilot felt as well. It made Johan and the other Gundam pilots think how they would feel if they experienced every blow their Gundams took. It made Johan cringe thinking about the bullet wounds, laser shots and limbs being sliced off. Having to feel the pain should be mentally damaging. 

This is why Johan never pushed for the Evangelions to train in the Zero system, but Johan saw something in Shinji in the past month. Even though he's progressed, he still has the issues about the Eva, his father and being an Eva pilot. The Zero room might have Shinji's answers. 

Johan couldn't take it anymore, so he stopped the spare. 

Shinji stood down, "why did you stop?" He asked

"I have to ask you try something else with the Zero room."

"What?" Shinji shrugged, "I've done everything else in that room."

"No, you haven't." Johan corrected in narrowing his eyes, "You haven't used the Zero system."

Shinji felt as if some kind of dark dirty secret had been let out, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Johan held his head low, "I didn't want to risk either you or Asuka."

Shinji mulled over the name Zero system, it made him wonder with curiosity about it.

"Show it to me." Shinji requested. 

****

W 

Shinji sat in the cockpit chair in the Zero room. The room itself was circular, the floor was flat and transparent with fluorescent lights beaming out from below and the ceiling was like a dome. Finally with the cockpit chair in the center of it, it was as if the cockpit of the Wing Zero custom had been taken out and placed into this room. With the walls in a circle and the ceiling as a dome it made Shinji feel (when he first stepped into the room) as if he was inside a turtles shell. The only exit out of the room was a regular door; a square cut into the curved wall, yet when this door is closed the room is completely enveloped in this dome structure. The dome itself was actually a screen that would make the pilot feel like he or she was in the cockpit. 

Shinji sat in the cockpit chair looking at Johan, he didn't treat this as if it was the first time since he came to this room several times before. Johan had his face of concern and Shinji knew that face all too well. 

"I wouldn't be a friend to anyone if I didn't' tell the risks," he stated, "This system is just as mind warping as your Eva. Except in this system, you'll see your future. At least that's what Treize told me."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "How can a cockpit system show your future?"

"Treize told me that he believed that through continuous fighting a person may be able to make a discovery of the self. That is what the Zero system is partially used for."

"Partially?"

"The Zero system on the surface calculates battle data and feeds the large amounts of estimated results directly back to the pilot. But the system drives the pilot to his extent, to the point that he or she won't fear their own death. So I warn you Shinji to be cautious. I don't know how well prepared you are for this."  
"If it's like the Eva, then I'll adjust."

"Alright." Johan shrugged

He stepped out of the zero room, the door closed in a downward motion, enveloping the room in its complete dome wall and ceiling. 

Shinji had been through this all before.

The fluorescent lights shut off, he grabbed onto the joysticks, waiting for whatever was going to be thrown at him as far as the simulation goes. From the darkness, the room began to illuminate only a little bit, Shinji saw in the screens light up and in those screens he saw red target marks appear. He saw the red target marks come closer and closer and getting larger and larger. He took the controls and piloted the simulation. He felt the room as if it was tipping to the left or the right. That was another feature of the Zero room, it moved however it was controlled. This was simply to add a better sense of control to the pilot in training. 

He killed each target one after another, it felt just like the regular cockpit system that he had been training in. He saw nothing special about it, except for this annoying beeping. It was like a metronome slowly clicking back and forth. Except this was beeping and it was getting faster and faster. Until suddenly out of the corner of Shinji's eyes the screen became yellow, and only after another second the entire screen in its 360-degree pan it was all yellow. The beeping was louder and faster, it was so annoying that Shinji wanted to let go of the controls and cover his ears, but he saw something beyond the yellow field. 

His hands were working on his own; his mind was concentrating on whatever was coming from the yellow field. There was a hole developing in the yellow field, he saw two people in the distance beyond the hole. It was too far for him to focus, but then the yellow field began to crumble like ash. The figures became clearer, he saw himself and Asuka. They're alone in their apartment, they're yelling at each other back and forth. Asuka looked angry, so angry that it seemed as if the fires of hell were burning within those blue eyes. 

Shinji saw himself fall, and when he did the image changed and he saw Evangelion Unit 2, it was torn to pieces. It was as if the giant robot had been eating by giant vultures. It's internal parts pulled out like organs and it's organic components splattered like road kill on a highway. 

Shinji's heart began to pulse like humming birds' wings; it was going so fast that it was as if it was humming. Yet he continued to watch the images within the yellow field.

He saw himself again, but this time he was with Misato, he couldn't hear their words. Yet somehow he could sense something about this as if this was important. Then he saw Misato, she placed her lips on Shinji's. She was kissing him. 

"Why?" Shinji thought, "What's going on?"

Then the yellow field blew away like leaves in a fall wind, Shinji looked up and he saw an ominous shadow with pure white eyes in the blackness. What was it?

"Eva…" Shinji uttered, "Unit 1." 

He felt himself give way, he began to scream. 

Outside the Zero room, Johan saw what was going on inside the Zero room. He was sitting within the control room that sits next to it; he looked down and saw the exit button. It was a red button surrounded by black and yellow stripes. Johan raised his fist and slammed on the button, which shut down the Zero system and opened the door. He then reached out to the COM button. 

"Johan to Dr. Mizuno," Johan called into the COM system, "Medical Emergency in the Zero room."

****

W 

Elsewhere on Peace Million, the others were oblivious to what was happening in the Zero room. They had their own problems to deal with, one of them was Duo. He was in his room sitting at the multi-purpose table. It was a round table with only four chairs around it. He sat at hit thinking about one thing on his mind. It was one thing yet it concerned two people, Hilde and Alexandria. 

Earlier in the day, the two of them met each other. Alexandria and Hilde did hit it off and became good friends, at least until they began to talk about Duo. Then they both told each other that they had affection for him. So they went to Duo and told him that he had to choose between Hilde or Alexandria. 

This is what Duo had on his mind, Alexandria or Hilde.

"I've known Hilde for a long time," Duo thought to himself, "She did save my life, but then again did Alexandria. She's so wonderful, even though I don't understand what she's saying a lot of the time. Hilde on the other hand, we understand each other as soldiers. It does concern the fact of which I've known the longest, but it does come down to the fact of who I love. Now that I think about it, love was never an issue that I've dealt with in a long time. Not since… my childhood and now I have to face a decision like this? Who will it be?"

The conflict raged on in Duo's mind as the people in the rest of Peace Million dealt with it's own issues. Such as Id the Lion, he sat in his room with Lady Une, and his room was like that of any warrior. His Gunblade hanging over his bed like a cross, different swords along the walls, guns of different designs, and other kinds of weapons that only an expert like him would have. Except he wanted to know some answers

"Why did you abandon me mother?" He asked demanding it.

"I didn't abandon you." Lady Une answered with tears in her eyes, "I didn't want to give you up, but I had to. If I kept you, you would have been taken away from me. You would have been used by Oz."

"Too late for that mother." Id sneered, "You have no idea what kind of hell I've been through. It was horrible. I was tortured. I remember being strapped to a chair and forced to watch sex and violence on a screen, with my eyes pried open. I couldn't shut them and I couldn't stop the images from flooding into my mind. That's how I became this perfect solider, this perfect killer, and you say I would have been taken away?"

"I had to give you to someone, I gave you to one of my maids. Unfortunately she ran away and I thought you were killed, and now I find out that you're alive and that's all that's important."

Id stood bold and upright, "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" He shouted and stomped out of the room. Standing at the doorway was Treize, he got out of the way of Id as he made his way out. He wandered off wherever he wanted, Treize allowed him to go. He looked inside to see the teary eyed Lady Une getting up to go after her son.

"Let him go, Lady Une." Treize reassured, "He needs time."

"But…"

"A warrior needs time to himself before the battle starts again."

"I understand."

****

W 

In Heero's room, he looked out the window only seeing the Eldridge and the dirt brown walls of the resource satellite's bay. The room itself had the lights turned off, the only light was coming from the interior lights of the resource satellite's bay. Just then the door opened and in walked Relena Peacecraft Dorlin. She approached Heero with ginger steps making sure that she saw Heero staring out the window. She saw his reflection, his brown hair, Prussian blue eyes. 

"Heero." She whispered

Heero turned, "Relena?" 

"I…" she stammered

Of all the times that Relena wanted to say just one thing to Heero, this was the time to do it. Yet when she tried to utter those words, she couldn't' get them out of her throat. It was as if someone was choking her voice and she couldn't' tell Heero how she felt about him. Why? She thought, why can't I say those words? I've wanted to say them for so long, but why won't they come out?

"I…" She stammered even more as Heero got up off the window ledge, he looked at Relena with his hauntingly dark eyes. 

Relena began to develop a teardrop, her frustration had turned to sadness. It was degrading to her to have these emotions and no way to express them. She wanted to runt o Heero, bury her head in his chest and cry out those words. They may not sound like the way she would want, but at least they would be out of her throat. She was looking down as her vision became like looking into a swimming pool, distorted by water. She was about to cry, yet when she felt the tear drop, she felt a hand brush her cheek. She looked up and saw Heero standing in front of her, in the darkness of Heero's room Relena saw his eyes only faintly. 

"Heero." She whispered as Heero brushed away her tear.

He then brought back his hand to Relena's lips, he held a single finger at Relena's lips, "Don't say a word." Heero whispered as he took Relena in his arms. 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: This is where I do find a singular similarity between Eva Unit-01 and the Wing Zero, it's the Zero system. The Zero system has that same mind warping effects that the Eva has. Both play a great deal of mental stress on the pilot as well as allow the pilot to hallucinate. So I felt that Shinji's reaction to the Zero system wouldn't be any different then the effects of the Eva. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Evangundam._**


	5. Cloak and House

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 5: Cloak and House 

****

W 

On Earth, Misato had her instructions; she sat in the taxicab that she caught at the news station. She showed the address card to the car driver, he looked at it strangely as if he was thinking, "you must be kidding." Misato saw that look; she went into her coat packet and pulled out the wad of cash. The cab driver looked at it and said, "Right away, Ma'am."

The ride seemed nearly an hour, going past the city limits, watching the buildings become smaller and smaller as they progressed out to the country. Out in the country, there was only farmland and large estates in every direction from the road. 

That is until a wall came by the road, it started just as an object in the distance, then it became a wall that was riding along side of the cab. Misato looked out at the wall at its red texture of brick, the she looked at the speedometer of the cab. It was slowing down from its 80 miles and hour to 50 miles an hour. They were getting close to their destination. 

Along the wall and on the other side of the road, Misato saw a few cars parked in the dirt and asphalt. She knew now that if this is the place then the home does have someone living there. She saw a gate pass by the cabs window, it was a large gate like something that anyone would see for a mansion; towering iron bars, a chain and a lock to keep others out. 

The cab came down to a halt, but Misato saw something else when she passed that gate, she saw people.

"This is the place lady." The cab driver stated

Misato thought of a plan even before the arrival at this place, "Wait here." She said, "Keep the meter running."

"Sure lady." 

Misato got out of the cab and crept up the path along the wall back to the gates. She started to hear voices coming from down the path.

"The party will be here." One voice said

"Is the password still the same?" The other asked

"Yes, it's Omerta, remember it as the law of silence."

Misato never came into view of whoever was talking, she didn't want to be caught and that's the last thing she needed to be in this Universe. It was a good thing that the wall was curved like the outside of an egg, it was a great hiding place. She continued to listen to the conversation.

"Remember, come in a mask and cloak." The conversation continued

"Thanks for the info." Misato thought as she walked back to the cab. She didn't run because, her steps would be heard by those at the gate. She got back to the cab with it's meter and engine still running, she climbed in ever so softly as she closed the door behind her equally as softly. 

"Where to now lady?" The driver asked

"The space port." 

****

W 

Johan and Dr. Mizuno stood by Shinji's hospital bed, assessing what had just happened in the Zero room. Shinji himself was a pitiful sight when Johan brought him in over his shoulder. Shinji's eyes were wide open, lifeless, yet he was still alive but at the same time he wasn't. 

"What happened to him, doctor?" Johan asked in a mournful tone. Then again who could blame him, it was Johan who had suggested that Shinji should go into the Zero room. On the other hand it was Shinji who wanted to go into the Zero room as well. 

"He's alright." Dr. Mizuno stated, "He's just suffered minor shock, he should be up and around in an hour or so. But what the hell happened in the Zero room Johan? It was already giving you headaches, what made you take this boy into that room?"

Johan had explained, "I had sympathy for him. Shinji has already told me about his life, his troubles and his pain. I couldn't stand it any longer, in my experience the Zero system made me realize a few things. I thought that it could do the same thing for Shinji, except it hasn't has it."

"No." 

"I'm sorry, Shinji."

****

W 

On the bridge, Lady Une waited in her leather, bolted down chair for Misato to report back. She tapped her fingers on the consoles like someone waiting in a doctor's waiting room. What else could anyone do in a waiting room; no one looks at the art, read the magazines or even listens to the _musak_. This is what people in waiting are reduced to. 

Suddenly a beeping noise rang through Peace Million's bridge. Lady Une quickly pressed the button to receive the incoming transmission. She looked on one of the small screens and saw Misato's face.

"Report." Lady Une stated

"I've followed the address," Misato reported, "and I found a mansion." 

"Was anyone there?"

"When I got the address, I was told that no one lives there. But I found someone living there. Something smells here Lady Une."

There was only a brief moment of silence but Lady Une had to know a few other things. 

"What else did you find?"

"I heard a group of people at the gates saying that there was going to be a party tonight. They said that those who would come would have to wear a mask and cloak, plus there's a door password to get in."

"What is it?"

"The password is Omerta."

Lady Une's face rose in surprise, "Omerta?" She asked shockingly

"You know what it means?" 

"Yeah, it's from the book _The Godfather_. It means silence or a law of silence." 

"That's what I heard them say, so what do I do now?"

Lady Une didn't have to think this one over, "Return to Peace Million, I'll assemble the crew." 

"Roger that, I'm already on my way." 

****

W 

The meeting was held, thankfully, Shinji Ikari had already recovered from his "minor shock" from the Zero room, so he was able to attend this meeting. He needed to hear this briefing. 

Lady Une had explained the situation to them, about the mansion, the password and the fact that the people had to come in a cloak and mask. She explained it as Misato had explained it in her transmission to Peace Million.

"I'm not sure." Trowa stated, "This could be a trap, to bring the Gundams to our enemy. If in fact this place is where the enemy is residing."

"We simply have to take that leap of faith." Quatre asserted

"That is the other part of why I called this meeting." Lady Une added, "I can only send a few of you, I don't want to endanger this ship if all of you go." 

"I'll go." Johan volunteered

"Me too." Haruka stood

Lady Une smiled, "There's two, anyone else?"

"I'll go along with them." Shinji added

"Hey, if the third child is going then I'm going too." Asuka retorted 

"That makes four, seems like this is going to be a couples date, one more for this mission?"

Heero stood silently up from the table.

"I'll go along with Heero." Relena spoke

"It's settled then." Lady Une stated, "We have three couples going down to Earth. Now all you need are cloaks and masks."

The day progressed as Misato's shuttle had arrived. The Preventers figured that the same shuttle should be used in order to transport the Gundams. Though this time the plan is to take the shuttle and park it somewhere out in the middle of no where and go to the mansion, that way no one will see the Gundams. They thought about just going to through the spaceport with their masks on but that would draw attention to them.

That was the plan, go to this party and find out anything that they can about the Cyber Fang. Hopefully if the plan goes well, then no one will notice and they can just sneak back out. That is, if the plan goes well, if it doesn't then the Preventers would be discovered and they would have no choice but to surrender the mission and either run or give themselves to the enemy.

In Heero's room he was getting on his black cloak as Relena was behind him and watching. She looked at him lovingly; it was as if she was falling in love with Heero all over again. From that shooting star that she saw a few years ago, she was falling head over heals for him without even taking a step. 

"Why did you volunteer, Heero?" Relena asked

Heero answered, "Johan has taken on a lot of missions that are more my stature in the past. It is time that I take on this mission with him."

"You do know what happens if we get captured."

"I say the same thing to you Relena, since you also volunteered."

Relena smiled as she continued to watch Heero from behind. 

****

W 

They had arrived on Earth; the Preventer Shuttle Escort had touched down in one of the many enormous wheat fields outside the mansion. The volunteers' stepped out and looked at the mansion from the distance. They could only see the lights of the gardens that surrounded the mansion behind the walls. From the lights, and in the night, the mansion looked like a beacon of light in the middle of nowhere. Yet the volunteers' knew that they had to get in there to find out the secrets. 

They walked down to the wheat field feeling the straws under their shoes. None of them looked back to see the shuttles door close. They walked out through the wheat field to the mansion in the distance. All was quiet, deadly quiet even among the group. Someone had to break the silence, and of course among this group it was Asuka.

"This sucks." She moaned, "Why did we have to bring the shuttle down over there?"

"Do you think we'd be able to get in if we landed on their doorstep?" Heero asked

Asuka said nothing after Heero's rhetorical question as the group trekked and trotted their way to the mansion. Gradually it grew larger and larger, until at last they came to the edge of the wall. They continued to walk along the wall until the wall came to a stop giving way to the iron bars of the gates. At the gates they saw one man standing guard like Gabriel guarding the gates of Heaven. 

The man raised his hand to the group in stopping them, "Do you have the password?" He asked

"Omerta." Johan stated

The man looked at this small group, all six of them were dressed accordingly to the way that this party was to go. Black cloaks and masks. He had brought several people through those gates and each group gave the password and each of them was in black cloaks and masks. This was his job.

"You may go through." He said

"Don't get cocky." Johan said in his mind, "They don't suspect anything yet, but they could at any moment. Just stick to the plan and things will turn out in the end." 

The gatekeeper turned around and opened the enormous iron bar gates and they opened with a great long creaking noise that made Shinji think of a haunted house door. With the gates opened the group walked passed the gates into the courtyard. 

In the limited light the courtyard could barely be visible, the only kind of light was coming from two rows of torches at the front door of the mansion. The rows of torches came from opposite directions of the front door coming together to meet it like a bridge spanning across a river. The mansion was enormous it was like something that would be seen in a magazine showing the richest people on Earth. Yet whoever was living there is also responsible for smearing the good name of the Gundams.

The group walked closer and closer to the door passing by whatever was lurking in the darkness away from the path to the door. If any one in this group said they weren't scared when they were walking to the door would be a liar. Even Heero had his concerns whether he was being watched or if anyone would be listening in on whatever they would be saying. 

They reached the door, not knowing what to do next, Johan reacted on his own ideas, he reached up and knocked. The door was like the gate, enormous, except this one was made of wood and glass. Yet it was giving off this feeling like the gate, dark and ominous. It made him wonder, which was worse, the iron gates or this door? Johan reached for the knocker, which was a ring in the mouth of a devil, Johan was wondering if the devil was going to reach out and bite his hand. Yet he held onto the knocker and banged it against the metal back for it. 

When he did the door opened on it's own, there was no classic butler to show up at the door to say, "my master was expecting you." Instead the door opened and the group was hearing music coming from the inside. They walked inside; Shinji closed the door behind him as they walked in hearing the music. At first the music was faint like hearing a low playing stereo through a door. Until they became closer and closer to it and the music seemed louder than before. Now the music was like Benedictine monks chanting in Latin. The chanting echoed through the mansion like through a church. 

The group followed the chanting to a large room, the room was enormous like the gate and the door. It was as if the group had stepped into some kind of twisted version of Gulliver's Travels. They looked and saw people dressed in cloaks and all of them were wearing masks. This was the time to blend in; the group didn't say anything to each other. They knew that one word from their lips would cost them their lives. They were in dangerous territory, yet they knew that this had to be done. 

They pressed on into the room, it looked just like something out of a fairy tale, with gold balconies where more people in black cloaks and masks. Pillars of marble, red carpet, and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that made Asuka think how much this place cost. 

They looked towards the center of the room where there were three people dressed in red cloaks. Two of them were standing while the third sat in a chair that looked as gold as the balconies. That was when something caught the attention of the group in a state of near shock under their masks. They saw women, nude women on their knees in a circle in front of the people who were dressed in red cloaks. The Latin chanting continued now with a mellow techno beat going on in the background. 

For only Asuka, Shinji, and Relena, they were shocked and nearly horrified to see this happening in front of their eyes. To Heero, Johan and Haruka, it was nothing new to them. Well at least to Johan and Haruka, to Heero he never thought anything about it. He simply watched as this mission was about to unfold. 

Johan whispered to the others, "Let's search." He whispered only low enough for the group to hear.

Johan went off while the others followed him but what was to lie ahead would be more of a spectacle then the one they saw in what Johan thought was like a worship room. Except what they were worshiping, he had no idea. Ahead in the rooms ahead of the group they saw people having sex in the oddest of places. 

The group passed through the library and saw three people on a table one was lying down while two women were on top of this person in a sitting up position getting whatever kind of pleasure that would come to them through that orifice. The group even saw another couple on one of the chairs, the woman sitting on her lovers lap gyrating her hips like some kind of dirty dancing. The group had so many questions on their minds that only Heero was the one who noticed that all of them were wearing masks. They were having sex in these odd places yet they were still wearing masks.

Then passing through the door out of the library the group saw a woman lying on one of the tables with someone's head buried between her legs while she tossed her head from left to right in pleasure. 

Shinji and Asuka felt as if they had crossed another universe into a porno movie. The question on their mind was what will happen to them. But the main question on the groups mind is, "What kind of place is this?" 

Just then a voice called to the group in a whispering voice, the voice wasn't one of them. 

"You're in danger." The voice said

Johan turned around in all directions with his cloak flailing; he wanted to know who said it. Just then he saw a woman standing near the group, she was completely stark naked except for the fact of wearing g-string type underwear. She wore a mask that completely blocked out her face, the mask had peacock feathers sticking out of the top like some kind of head dress. 

"Who are you?" Johan whispered

"That isn't important." The woman replied, "All I can say is that your group is in danger. I've been asked to bring you to my master, so please leave this place before anyone else discovers you." 

She looked sharply left and sharply right shaking the feathers in their allowed directions like flags. The group looked at each other, this is part of their mission, they had to do something and do it quick otherwise the mission has failed.

"I'm sorry," The woman said, "I have to bring you to my master, if you don't come with me, then all of you will die." 

None of them could read the expression on her face; they could only trust the voice. Johan went with the woman, he followed her like how the second ant follows the first, and behind Johan was Haruka and the others followed right behind them. 

****

W 

The group was brought back to the "worship room", and the circle of naked women was gone, but the three people dressed in red cloaks were still there. It was like the Spanish Inquisition happening all over again and now the group was the center of it. They stepped forward as a small mob of people made a circle around them like the Salem Witch Trials. The main inquisitor who sat in his throne asked the first question.

"Do any of you know the house password?"

"House password?" Asuka thought, "We weren't given a damn house password." 

Johan spoke, "I'm sorry sir. But I've forgotten it."

"Then I must ask you to pay the penalty, Gundam."

"What?" Johan looked up at the inquisitor with fearful eyes under his mask. 

"How?" He wondered, "Is he part of the group that attacked us and the one that we're looking for?"

He saw a hand slip up passed the eyeholes and he felt someone take off his mask and his cloak. He was now exposed, everyone in the room saw him as Johan Rodriguez the Gundam pilot. The man with the one million dollar reward on his head, they saw him in his gray trench coat. 

Johan himself looked around and saw the others were going through the same thing; they were being exposed for who they were. Heero, Relena, Shinji, Asuka and Haruka, all of them were being exposed, now their identities were revealed. Though what these people didn't know was what Johan was carrying under his trench coat. He was about to reach in for it, but just then a voice was called out.

"Wait!" The voice called

The group looked and saw the same naked woman who warned them, she stood next to the group looking at the grand inquisitor.

"This has gone on far enough!" She shouted under the mask, "I can't stand by and watch them die like this."

"I'm sorry." The grand inquisitor apologized, "but they must die."

That was the last straw the broke the camels back, Johan went into his trench coat and pulled out two guns. His Silver Star Dragon (a.k.a. Outsider) revolver in his right hand and another one in his left hand, and the gun in his left hand were similar but different. Johan had designed it in the month that had passed on Peace Million, he designed it to be like the Star Dragon Outsider, but it was like the gun Knives had when he was in this universe. The gun was black, completely black from nozzle to handle, and this gun Johan called "the Angel Arm". So in both hands he held the Star Dragon and the Angel Arm. He began shooting them in the worship room. The people in cloaks began to stampede through the door while the ones in red cloaks were standing still like stones. 

"Run!" Johan shouted at the group, "Run!"

He looked towards the grand inquisitor who had reached under his red cloak and pulled out and M-16 machine gun. Johan quickly holstered the Star Dragon and Angel Arm, we went to his beam saber and drew it out and quickly sliced off the nozzle of the M-16 that the grand inquisitor had. 

The group Johan came with made it into the stampede with the others, while Johan still held his beam saber. He ran with the saber powered off after his friends, he ran with them through the stampede to the courtyard. 

In the courtyard, the group frantically looked left and right and found motorcycles. Several of them in a row, this will be their mode of transportation. While the other guests of the house were running to the gate in their cloaks and masks, the Gundams and Evangelions were making their way to the bikes. 

Heero got on one while Relena climbed on behind him, Johan did the same with Haruka, and so did Asuka and Shinji. The three cyclists looked for the keys, and by great fortune the keys were still in the ignition. The three started up the bikes and headed for the gates at full speed, never looking back once. Since Asuka and Shinji were on the same bike the two of them started another argument. Asuka was on the back seat with her arms wrapped around Shinji's waist while he was driving.

"Don't get any ideas third child!" She shouted

"Like what?" Shinji asked 

"The Mission has failed!" Heero shouted

"It hasn't." Johan said, "We still have another step to take." 

The gates were open by the gatekeeper and the men and women in cloaks and masks dashed out to the road. While the Gundams and Evangelions were riding out to their freedom, they sped along the road to where the shuttle has landed. This was more than that of a bike race; this was a race for survival.

Suddenly there was a thundering noise coming from the mansion, Shinji looked over his shoulder but made sure that his hands were steady. Over the mansion came a red mobile suit in bird mode like Heero's Wing Zero. 

"Oh no!" Shinji thought

He continued to speed along with the others to the shuttle, but even if they get to the shuttle will they escape this monster of a mobile suit. At the same time Johan looked to where that rumbling noise was coming from and he saw the same thing come over the mansion walls and head straight for them.

"Oh damn!" Johan thought as he opened the gas throttle speeding them along to the World Nation shuttle in the distance. Johan kept looking back between the shuttle in the distance and the mobile suit coming up behind them like a shark to its prey. 

"There's no choice." Johan thought

"Haruka!" Johan called, "Take the wheel!"

"What are you going to do?" Haruka asked

"I'm going to give myself up!" 

Johan had let go of the controls, the bike shook vigorously but Haruka took the controls as Johan with his acrobatics that he learned from Trowa, he hopped over Haruka to the back of the motorcycle.

"Johan!" Relena called

"What in the hell are you doing Gundam?" Asuka called out

Johan didn't answer, he looked up at the mobile suit coming at him as he stood on the back of the motorcycle and he jumped. He jumped into the air and looked back down at the motorcycles which seemed to speed off into the distance. He twirled in the air as he came back down to his feet as the approaching mobile suit transformed from it's bird mode into a mobile suit. It held out what looked to Johan like a beam gattling from the original Wing Gundam.

Johan came down to the ground with a crash onto his side, thankfully he didn't break anything. 

"I'm still going to need to work on that." Johan thought

Just then he heard the thundering footsteps of the oncoming mobile suit. Johan got to his feet and rose his hands into the air.

He called up to the mobile suit, "Whoever you are, I surrender myself to you!" 

The cockpit opened and out came the grand inquisitor in his red cloak and mask. He reached up and pulled off the mask and cloak to reveal his true self. Johan looked up in such surprise that even the best surprise birthday party wouldn't be this shocking. He saw standing on the mobile suit cockpit platform a man who looked like a clone of Heero Yuy. His brown hair coming down to his eyes in bangs, his Prussian blue eyes, but he seemed to smile in a diabolical manner that it frightened Johan. 

"Wise choice, Gundam pilot." He said 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: If you haven't guessed it already, I got the inspiration for this story mostly from the Stanley Kubrick movie _Eyes Wide Shut_. Mostly because of the fact when I was watching TV one night I came across that movie on HBO right in that scene in the house with all these people having sex in different places. It is something like to do in my fan fictions, is to bring parts from other movies that I like and work them into these stories. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Evangundam._**


	6. Unspeakable Acts

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 6: Unspeakable Acts 

****

W 

Johan walked out the door of the shuttle with his hands tied behind his back. He was brought to this ship with his handcuffs on his ankles and his wrists. The Cyber Fang didn't want him to try any kind of "funny stuff". However, Johan had no intention of escaping, at least for the time being. 

He got out of the shuttle that brought the Cyber Fang from the mansion on Earth to this ship that Johan found out was called _The Exodus_. He knew that Cyber Fang was going to try and use him against Preventer. Though Johan on the other hand had his own plans in mind when he stepped on board Exodus. 

Rico Yuy was at Johan's side the whole time with a .45 mm handgun at Johan's back. He threatened that if Johan ever did any kind of funny stuff he would shoot him. So Johan kept his cool and went along with whatever the Cyber Fang had in mind. 

"Welcome to Exodus," Rico welcomed, "Johan Rodriguez, Gundam Pilot." 

"I suppose," Johan said to Rico, "you want to show me around?"

"Yes," Rico smiled from behind Johan's back as the two walked down the shuttle stairs, "I think we can use a man like you to our advantage."

"I'm not going to fight for you." Johan refuted, "My loyalties are with the Gundams and Preventer."

Rico shoved the nozzle into Johan's back as they got to the bottom of the staircase, "You have your loyalties," Rico sneered, "And I have mine. I have an amount for respect in that, at least on my side. But I really can't stand heroics!"

"That's because you've never been a hero." 

Rico lifted his foot and kicked Johan in his back that sent him flying to the steel floor ground. 

"This is the first part of the tour." Rico said, "Don't piss me off."

He walked down and picked Johan up by the collar of his trench coat back onto his feet. Johan saw the others get out of the plane; he saw them come down to the steel floor that his face had now been exposed to. One person he watched come out of the plane was a girl of sixteen years with green eyes, fair skin and green hair that came down to her back. She was wearing an old Oz uniform; Johan recognized it from the enemies that he fought with in hand-to-hand combat. 

"Let me introduce you to my crew." Rico said, "This little lady here is Emerlda Laine. She is the pilot of the Gundam Darkwing."

Emerlda walked down the steps to meet with Rico.

"Sir." Emerlda saluted Rico, "I've just been informed that we are ready to make an attack on your order."

"I'm not done introducing my crew to our Gundam guest." Rico said as he kicked Johan at the back of his knees bringing him down onto his knees. 

The next person to come out behind person to Emerlda's right was a man of eighteen years, with shortly cut black hair and very square features, almost like a typical army drill Sergeant. Under his short sleeve white shirt could be seen his prosthetic limbs that looked like an android version of Sylvester Stallone. This mans' pale blue eyes looked out at Johan, he came down to look at the pitiful Gundam pilot now on his knees.

"This is Wedge Viperson, pilot of the Gundam DarkHawk." Rico introduced, "We call him Blaze."

Blaze came down quickly from the stairs and kicked Johan in his side, Johan was laying on his side in enormous pain, yet for some reason he smiled. He was probably smiling at the plan that was up his sleeve.

"You think that's funny you son of a bitch!" Blaze shouted, "Now you know the pain that we feel. Get used to it, you'll be feeling more of it!"

"Calm down, Blaze." Rico ordered, "We have other plans for this one."

"Yes sir!" Blaze saluted

The last person to come out of the shuttle was a woman who looked as though she was in her late twenties. She looked absolutely seductive with her hazel eyes asking or rather tempting a man to come with her to her bedroom, like a spider with flies. She reached up and brushed away a few strands of her long dark red hair to reveal more of her clear, fair, and unblemished skin. She crossed her arms against her blue sleeveless tank top with a Black Widow Spider painted across her breasts. Her black vest shone the light within the room against its plastic-like surface.

"Last," Rico started, "But certainly not least is Natasha Kernesky, pilot of the Gundam Spider."

Natasha came down to look at the Gundam who was lying on his side with the handcuffs on his wrists and his ankles. She knelt down to stroke him, she brushed her hand against his face but the then quickly grabbed Johan's crotch. Johan didn't let out any sign of pain, he simply grind his teeth while keeping his eyes closed. 

"Hmmm." Natasha moaned seductively, "There's nothing runty about this boy. I call first dibs on breaking his spirit."

"Your methods usually work the best." Rico complemented, "But first things must come first, we must show our guest our base."

****

W 

The first place that was shown to Johan was a room that had seats at different consoles along windows that looked out into space. In the center of the room was a large globe with two seats next to it.

"This is our bridge." Rico said still keeping the gun to his back, "This is how we found Peace Million. Our sensors are ten times more powerful than yours or those of the Eldridge. It is the same with our speed, the speed of the Exodus is three times as powerful as the Eldridge or Peace Million so that's why we got away so fast, after we made our attack on that resource satellite we got back to the Exodus and ran like hell."

"Why?" Johan asked, "Why did you frame us? What did we do to you at Preventer?"

Rico shoved the gun into Johan's back, "It wasn't what you did at Preventer, it's what you did in Operation Meteor. You were the one who killed soldiers, you killed them all."

"I am a soldier, you should know that since you have a crew of soldiers." 

"True, but we weren't the ones who lost family members because of the war you started."

"If I didn't try and stand up to the alliance then somebody else would and I wouldn't be the one standing here. So whose worse, you or me?"

"Let me show you this." Rico said as he brought Johan to one of the monitors. 

On the screen Johan sees what looks like a shuttle bay but they were the suits of the Cyber Fang. Yet at the same time there were a multitude of suits that weren't like the ones that attacked Peace Million. They were yellow and didn't hold a weapon in their hands but instead held a tool.

"What are those?" Johan asked

"Those are our worker mobile suits." Rico explained, "They maintain the upkeep of our Gundams."

"I ask again," Johan repeated, "Why are you doing this? We've already kept up the peace for so long and we've defended the colonies and Earth, so why are you doing this?"

"Peace always gives way to war." Rico explained, "I'm simply advancing the hands of the clock. If it weren't me then somebody else would have started another war for you Gundams to deal with. It may as well be me because of Heero."

"What does Heero have to do with it?"

"He's my brother."

"Brother?" Johan asked trying to figure out how Heero could have a brother, "How?"

"You're wondering how, aren't you?" Rico asked he leaned close to Johan and whispered, "I'm his clone."

Johan looked at Rico now with a newfound fear with his eyes open and a small space between his lips and teeth. He looked at those eyes of Rico, for a moment he could see Heero in those eyes trapped within them. As if the Heero that Johan knew was being trapped within this Hannibal Lector version of him. 

****

W 

Johan was spinning in his mind as Rico led him through the halls of the Exodus. Through each hallway, they looked just like the one before it like an endless unchanging maze. Johan never realized any of this since his mind was in a daze. He kept thinking about how this man could be Heero Yuy's clone. Could it have been during or before Operation Meteor? Or could it just be some kind of trick to break Johan's spirit. These questions spun and spun in his mind like a whirlpool. 

Until the two of them stopped, Johan's attention was snapped back to reality.

"What are you going to do now?" Johan asked Rico who was now smiling like a classic villain.

"It's not what I'm going to do," He laughed, "it's what Natasha's going to do." 

The door in front of them opened and there stood Natasha. Johan looked at her and saw that she was wearing an all leather jumpsuit. The jumpsuit had the sleeves cut off, instead there were gloves that reached up to her elbows. The legs of the jumpsuit went all the way down, passed her calves to a pair of her soft leather boots. Across her breasts the leather was cut enough to see the tops of her breasts as they rose through the material. On her left breast Johan could see a very visible tattoo of a black widow spider. Last of all in her hand Natasha held a bunched up whip that she tapped on the palm of her other hand.

"Is the man ready?" Natasha asked

"I don't think so." Rico smiled as he looked at Johan

"Good." Natasha smiled as she reached out and grabbed Johan by the shirt and yanked him into the room. The door closed behind them and the locking mechanism could be heard clicking and shutting itself up.

"He'll crack." Rico smiled

Within the room, Johan looked and saw the room to be like something out of a B and D porno movie. Along one wall there stood a large X with cuffs at the ends of it so that a person could be strapped to the X. Coming down from the ceiling were chains attached to handcuffs and along the left wall were all kinds of whips of various shapes and sizes. On the right wall were all kinds of sex toys that left Johan wondering one thing; "What could her parents possibly have done to her?"

Johan looked at Natasha; "Looks like you have fun every night." He said

Natasha held onto her whip and held it to Johan's chin so that her face could be a fraction of an inch away from his. 

"Listen up, boy." She hissed, "I have fun here, but I'm going to break you so bad that you'll tell me how you zip up your own pants."

"I'm not that ticklish." Johan said

"I don't mean tickling." 

Natasha looked down to Johan's belt, his gun belt. Apparently Rico left it on, but all this time Johan never reached for his guns or his beam saber. The reason is simply; he was out of bullets and battery power. Natasha reached out and pulled off Johan's gun belt, but she didn't take it, it simply fell to the floor. 

Natasha took a step back and allowed her whip to unwind itself to the floor. To Johan it reminded him of the heat rod within his Gundam Ryu but this whip is going to be used for a different purpose. Natasha raised the whip above her head and she brought it back down with a flight of her wrist and a fluid motion of her arm. The whip came against shoulder, it tore through the gray trench coat, the tie die shirt and directly to his skin where it gave him a red scratch mark on contact. It wasn't a bull whip, if it was, Johan would have had a deep cut in his shoulder, but 

Natasha raised her whip up again and sent it flying against Johan, this time it crossed his chest. She did this over and over again until Johan's clothes looked as though a bear had mauled them and he had the small cuts and scratches to show for it. Yet through all this, Johan was still standing, he had been whipped like some kind of B & D slave and there he was still standing like the soldier he was.

"That didn't work huh?" Natasha asked as she coiled her whip back up, "Well then, let's take those clothes off."

"Is this your method of making me talk?" Johan asked, "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh I will." Natasha smiled as she went over to one of the walls.

Johan looked as Natasha was going through a chest of drawers, he couldn't see what she was sorting through. It could have been anything, the same assortment of sexual items that there were on the walls. 

Then Natasha's hands stopped searching, instead they pulled out a pair of scissors. She came up to Johan tracing the cold metal of the scissors across the bear rips in his clothes, against his face and his neck. Johan's fear factor was rising, the very thought of what she could do with those scissors ran at a hundred miles an hour through his mind. She could decide to do an amateur castration on him where he stood so he could talk, but what did they want? Johan didn't want to ask because he didn't want to hear the answer.

Natasha took the scissors and started cutting away Johan's clothes, she cut away each piece of his clothes away, his shirt, his trench coat, his pants, and last of all his underwear. Johan tried not to show any fear at all yet underneath this stone cold exterior, Johan was as scared as a child. 

Now Johan was stark naked, except he only had the handcuffs that Rico placed on him. Johan could already feel the chill brushing against his skin as Natasha took him over to the chains. She took him over to the chain that was coming down from the ceiling, she attached the chain to the hand cuffs that held Johan prisoner. 

"You're a tough cookie to break." Natasha complemented tapping the scissors against her free-gloved hand as if she was applauding Johan, "But I have other ways of breaking a man like you."

"Do your worst." Johan said, as he was helpless in the handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. 

As Natasha was gearing up to do more of her own sexually sadistic torture, there was another group watching all this. Natasha never realized it but Johan's belt was actually a reconnaissance device. Within two of the belt holes there was a camera in one and a microphone in the other, yet it was disguised so well into the belt that it actually looked like one of the belt holes. Then to add onto it, the actual belt was a transmitter, it was transmitting across the thousands of miles of space between the Exodus and the Peace Million.

On Peace Millions bridge, the Preventers and the Evangelions were watching their comrade being tortured in the sexually explicit manner. Even Haruka, one of the strongest women of this crew was sick to her stomach to see her husband have to go through this. She knew that he wasn't enjoying any of it, she just wanted to get into Johan's Ryu and go to Exodus and tear the ship apart, rescue Johan and kill that bitch Natasha. Yet she had to stay here, because this was all part of the mission.

The mission itself was to allow Johan to give himself up to the Cyber Fang, yet make it look like he did it on his own free will. This way Cyber Fang would think that they had caught one of the Gundams. Through this they would find out where the Exodus is and they would catch Cyber Fang by surprise. 

Lady Une watched what was happening to Johan as if she was looking through the eyes of an ant, "Do we have a fix on it yet?" She asked Quatre

"I'm trying to get a fix on the signal." Quatre reported, "But the hull of their ship must be scrambling the signal. I'll keep trying."

As Quatre kept looking for the signal, all the other Preventers could do was sit and watch their friend Johan being put through this. They watched as the leather dressed woman took her whip back into her hand and began to beat Johan with it. With each strike she made, Johan never made a single sound. Yet each member of Preventer and the Evangelions knew that he must have been hurting like hell.

Then suddenly Johan started to laugh

"Lady Une!" Quatre called out, "I've gotten the signal."

"Set a course for it!" Lady Une ordered, "Maximum speed."

****

W 

Back on Exodus, Natasha was sweating, she had been trying to beat out the answers she wanted from Johan for the past 15 minutes. No one has ever survived this kind of torture for this long. She panted as the sweat droplets passed her lips and down her neck. She heard Johan laughing.

"What are you laughing about Gundam pilot?!" Natasha demanded dryly 

Johan began to laugh, "You're…" he couldn't contain his laughter, yet he tried, "getting tired…You still haven't broken me!"

Johan laughed, throwing his head back and laughing some more. 

This enraged Natasha; she came up to Johan and grabbed his crotch so hard that Johan could feel the pain. Yet Johan was already feeling the pain of the cuts and scratches. So Natasha's efforts to squeeze some respect out of Johan proved fruitless. She raised her hand and began to slap Johan around like a wife beater.

"Why are you still laughing Gundam?" She screamed, "Huh?"

Finally Johan calmed down and he regained himself, "I'm expecting some company." He began to laugh some more as he hung from the handcuff chains. Natasha began to feel frightened because Johan was laughing so hard that it made her think that he was serious. Perhaps he meant what he was saying, but what did he mean by company?

Suddenly the room began to shake and a call came through to Natasha, it was Blaze who was making the call.

"Natasha!" He shouted, "Get your ass up here!"

Natasha didn't even change, she dashed out of her room in her leather jumpsuit and ran straight to the bridge. She left Johan naked, handcuffed by his wrists, and hanging like a piece of meat in a butcher's freezer. Johan was still laughing as he hung by his wrists.

"Get ready." He whispered, "We have some new friends."

****

W 

Out in space Peace Million and the Eldridge were making their attack on the Exodus. Actually the Eldridge was using its long-range cannons while Peace Million was getting their new pilots ready. The Gundams and the Evangelions were already briefed, all of them were scrambling to their Gundams. Each of them in there space suits and helmets in the crook of their arms. 

Shinji got into the cockpit of the Vindicator while Asuka was climbing into the Gundam Fire. 

"Hey Shinji!" Asuka called

"What?" Shinji asked,

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Shinji smiled as he sat back into the cockpit seat of the Vindicator, "Midas." He called

"Yes, Shinji?" Midas asked

"Begin start up."

"Beginning start up."

The screens around Shinji began to brighten up like it has the dozens of times he's climbed into this mobile suit or into the Zero room.

"What's the status of weapons?" Shinji asked

"Weapons are at full capacity." Midas reported, "Fuel is full, the Vindicator is ready for take off."

Asuka was doing the same thing, but she was burning with slight jealousy because of the fact that Shinji could actually talk to his Gundam while she had to do it all manually. She looked over the stats of weapons, fuel and power. All seemed good; she took her space helmet and strapped it on. She looked out from the tinted view of the helmet as she waited for the authorization to leave. 

While Shinji and Asuka were preparing for actual combat in Gundams, the other pilots were getting ready for their mission. Duo and Haruka were boarding the DeathScythe Hell Custom in order to complete their mission. Duo climbed into the cockpit, he made his last few checks while Haruka climbed into the passenger cockpit. 

The passenger cockpit was a device that was made for this mission, it would fit over the cockpit door of the DeathScythe Hell custom. It would only be big enough for one person because of the fact that Duo would be flying the DeathScythe in Active cloak mode, which mean that the wings would be down over the cockpit. When the two would reach their destination the passenger cockpit would simply stay connected to the cockpit door but it would pop open releasing Haruka and Duo out of the DeathScythe Hell. 

The two of them were already in, but Duo wanted to make sure that Haruka was all right.

"How you felling in there?" He asked

"It's pretty claustrophobic in here." Haruka reported, "But if they can't see you then they'll be no danger."

"You got it babe." Duo smiled happily, "Sneaking in is my best suite." 

The move was made,

"Gundams," Lady Une called, "You're clear to launch. Good luck."

The Gundams launched out into space with the Evangelions in their Gundams right beside them, like brothers in war to the battlefield. 

The Wing Zero custom had spread out it's angelic Gundanium feathered Wings like an Angel out of a Renaissance painting. It had its Buster rifle in one hand and it's shield in the other. It sped along through space towards the Exodus.

"Here we come." Heero thought

The other Gundams followed near to the Wing Zero in a V formation. To the Wing Zero's right were the Gundams Vindicator, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Nataku. To it's left were the Tallgeese III, Epyon, Clockwork, and the Waterproof. Finally in the back of this V formation was the Gundam Fire right behind the Wing Zero, and behind that in it's active cloak mode was the DeathScythe Hell.

"Beginning attack!" Heero shouted as the Gundams saw the Exodus deploy its mobile suits. The battle began. 

To be continued…

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Evangundam._**


	7. Attack Operation

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 7: Attack Operation 

****

W 

The attack began; the Cyber Fang released their mobile suits like wasps from the hive. Even with the numbers stacked against the Cyber Fang, the fighting abilities are equal between them. 

Now, with the DeathScythe in active cloak mode, the Gundams didn't have to worry about it. The Gundams made their attack against the Cyber Fang. The first attack wave was made by the Wing Zero, the Heavyarms, and the Vindicator. The reason for this was because all three of them had powerful long-range weapons. 

The three made their shots against the oncoming Cyber Fang. The Wing Zero and the Vindicator's beams shot out like lightning from a cannon. At the same time the Heavyarms reigned it's bullets out like hail. The beams came straight at the Red Gundam, the Gundam Carnage. It looked like the beams were about to hit the Gundam but then a purple octagonal field appeared in front of it. The beams started to separated and spread outward like water against a flat surface. 

The shock went right through Shinji Ikari, the thought invoked the words from his lips.

"An AT Field?" He asked

"Assessing." Midas said, he heard Shinji's question and he was trying to figure out if this was the case, "Negative. This is a beam shield, beginning calibrating of the Buster rifle. You may fire again in 30 seconds and counting."

30 seconds

The Cyber Fang were on the move, the Cyber Fang suits moved at such speed that both Zero and Midas systems were having trouble tracking them. To the eyes of the Gundams and the Evangelions they didn't look like blurs, they could see the suits but the systems were having trouble locking on. 

20 seconds

Shinji only felt this short of a time in such a long stretch was against the Fourth Angel. At least now he could avoid being shot at and now he won't feel the pain of the suit. The bridge between the robot and the pilot has been cut. That was some relief but that didn't stop the fact that Shinji could die out in space.

10 seconds left 

****

W 

Inside the Exodus, the DeathScythe made it into the Mobile suit bay without anyone even noticing them. It glided into the bay like a feather onto a lake, yet in this invisible mode Duo felt like he wanted to give the Cyber Fang a finger or maybe make a silly face at them but now was the time for different actions. The DeathScythe de-cloaked leaving it exposed in the mobile suit bay. It's wings opened up as if the DeathScythe was a devil-spreading out it's wings. The first one to get out was Haruka from the passenger cockpit and Duo got out of the DeathScythe's cockpit with his Cross-Punisher in his hands. He held out the large gun-like cross with the gattling end out and ready to fire.

The bay was empty, not even those worker mobile suits were there. Duo came up to Haruka, who came out of the passenger cockpit with a large backpack on her back. 

"You're ready?" Duo asked panning his Cross-Punisher from left to right and back again with his finger on the trigger. 

"Of course I am." Haruka said as she took off her backpack and took out two handguns. She also took out a piece of equipment that looked like a palm pilot yet it was beeping. This was the device that would lead her and Duo directly to Johan. Haruka cocked both guns, holstered one and rolled the backpack back on. She was ready for action, "I was in Oz, remember Duo?" She asked as she held the palm pilot in one hand and her handgun in the other.

"Yeah." Duo smiled, "Now I can see why Johan picked you as his wife. Let's go get him."

Haruka and Duo dashed out of the mobile suit bay and followed the signal to its source. The only odd part to the whole ship was that there were no other people there. It was as empty as an abandoned snail shell.

Duo laid the long end of the Cross Punisher over his shoulder with his right hand still holding it while scratching his head with his left hand, "This is weird, " he said looking down each hall, "Where in the hell are all the people? We saw mobile suits moving around so there have to be people here."

"We only saw the suits." Haruka said, "We never saw people get out of them."

"What are you saying? That they're mobile dolls?"  
"That thought did cross my mind."

Duo slapped his forehead, "When will people get it to stop using mobile dolls?"

"That's enough, we have to find Johan."

The two kept looking for their missing comrade until they found the place that had the signal. They opened the door and they looked in and found that same place that they saw on the screen, yet seeing a place on the screen and being there in person had different effects. Now Duo and Haruka were feeling the effects of this place. Yet they didn't see the rest of the place, they only saw Johan. They saw him stark naked hanging from his wrists by a pair of handcuffs that was connected to a chain hanging from the ceiling. 

Duo was the first to act; he reached into his pocket and took out his lock pick. He went up to Johan and tried to unlock the cuffs while Haruka was trying to wake him up. She looked at his face that looked nearly lifeless. She whispered his name.

"Johan." She whispered, but Johan didn't wake up. As she held Johan's face in her hands while Duo worked the handcuffs, she got an idea that would wake Johan up. She drew closer and placed her lips on Johan. As she felt Johan's warmth against hers she felt him start to move. She backed away and saw Johan wide away, his green eyes open and mouth smiling. 

"What took you two so long?" Johan asked with a smile

"Sorry buddy." Duo said as the cuffs came undone, "We had a little trouble finding you. We were worried that the bitch had really beaten hell out of you."

Johan started rubbing his wrists with the chaff marks from the handcuffs, "Not really." Johan said, "but after this I'll never try B and D ever."

It was odd actually that Johan was in this state of being stark naked in front of Duo and Haruka. Haruka he was comfortable in being in this state of nudity, but he seemed natural at being like this in front of Duo. He figured that since the crew in this state already seen him like this on a screen, it's not going to make any different to cover up. Not only that, his clothes were shredded, so there's another reason not to cover up. 

Duo and Haruka looked around the room to see this B and D palace first hand. It was just like on the screen only now they could reach up and take whatever they wanted off of the walls. Yet, both Duo and Haruka didn't even want to go near the walls in the first place. They seemed to recoil away from this self-pleasuring boutique. 

"A woman giving herself pleasure is one thing." Haruka commented, "But this is really something else." 

"Did you bring any spare clothes?" Johan asked looking down at himself

"Yes." Haruka answered as she took off her backpack, she reached in and pulled out clothes, she pulled out boxer shorts, a pair of socks, a pair of light pants, and a light shirt. The next thing that Haruka pulled out of the bag was a white trench coat. She placed them on the floor as Johan began to dress himself. 

"We also brought you these." Haruka added as she pulled out spare clips for Johan's 45's, a battery cell for his beam saber and cartridges for his Star Dragon and Angel Arm. He loaded the cartridges into both guns and stuffed the extra cartridges into his trench coat pockets like a Kleenex. He took out the beam saber from his belt, popped open the bottom like if it was a gun itself. He then shoved in the new battery cell like a clip for a gun. He pressed the power button and out came the long green beam of the saber. 

"I'm ready." Johan said

Duo laid down his Cross Punisher in the tripod position and opened up the compartments for his guns. He took out only two guns for himself. Once he was done with his own stocking, he closed up the Cross-Punisher and handed it to Haruka. 

"I'm sure you can handle this." Duo smiled

"Sure I can." Haruka said lifting the Cross-Punisher with some difficulty but she held it with the long gattling gun end out. This was her task, with the Cross-Punisher in her arms she was to take over the Exodus and capture anyone who is onboard. Johan and Duo on the other hand they had a different mission. 

"Let's begin." Johan smiled, "Just don't get killed." 

"Same with you." Haruka said as she leaned over to kiss Johan before the three of them dashed out the door and headed their separate directions. Haruka was heading towards the bridge while Johan and Duo were heading towards the mobile suit bay. The two had their guns out and ready for action like old time cowboys. 

****

W 

Back out in space, the time for calibration for the Vindicators beam rifle had come to an end. Yet Shinji as well as Asuka with the Gundams were having a busy time trying to avoid the Cyber Fang Gundams. The Gundam Darkwing was flying at an extreme speed with its head rod out and it's shield up. It came at the other Gundams like a typhoon, unpredictable and unknowing as to where it would strike next. 

The Gundam Spider had its sights set upon the Heavyarms.

"You'll make good practice," Natasha smiled from within the Spiders cockpit, "You'll make good practice until the DeathScythe gets here!"

She went at the Heavyarms with incredible speed, so much that an ordinary man would have trouble following it. Trowa on the other hand followed the blur that was the Gundam Spider. His eyes couldn't see where the Spider was going yet his heart was telling him where it was. He drew out his twin Vulcan cannon and aimed with his mind to where his heart felt that the Spider was located. The targeting computer stayed green, meaning that there was nothing there. The computer couldn't lock onto the blur. To Trowa his eyes were locked onto it and in an instant he pulled the trigger sending the bullets flying out. For a moment the bullets looked at though they weren't going to hit anything. 

That changed when the bullets stopped and the blur slowed down just enough to see the shapes and angles of the Gundam Spider

"There you are." Trowa said as he took aim with his Vulcan cannon and his missiles. 

He launched them all. The missiles fired away at the Gundam Spider, yet when the missiles were firing he looked at the Gundam in his sights. For a fraction of a moment it seemed as if the Gundam itself was experiencing fear of death. He watched as the missiles impacted the Gundam Spider. He suddenly realized that it was the pilot he was looking into, the pilot was afraid. He wanted to redirect the missiles, yet it was too late. The missiles already impacted, the explosions radiated from the defeated Gundam like the heat from a fire. 

Trowa looked into the smoke and the haze to see if the Gundam survived. When the dust settled Trowa saw the Gundam Spider severely damaged from his own missiles. It was sparking from the exploded limbs and exposed parts. 

"Damn it!" Trowa cursed, "Have I taken another life?"

As this proverbial question was asked a call came in, Trowa immediately answered. He wanted to know from his superiors if the pilot was still alive. He looked at the screen and up came a small window with the face of a woman. The man had hazel eyes and long red hair. Who is this? Trowa wondered. The woman saluted Trowa. 

"My name is Natasha Kernesky, Trowa Barton." She greeted,

Trowa now knew that the pilot was still alive, he remembered his duties. HE stayed sharp keeping his eye on the Gundam Spider making sure that this wasn't some kind of decoy. Trowa then read out his duties.

"Natasha Kernesky," Trowa coldly stated, "You're under arrest for conspiracy, framing Preventer officers and resisting arrest." 

He watched the Gundam Spider; it suddenly moved up its cannon arm and aimed it directly at Trowa. Trowa acted immediately on his instincts, he aimed his twin Vulcan cannon arm at the Gundam Spiders arm. He fired shooting off the Spider's arm as if it were just a target bull's eye. 

"Make that two counts of resisting arrest." Trowa stated, "You're Gundam is disabled, I don't' even think you can self-destruct as a last resort. So don't try anything stupid." 

****

W 

On the other side of the battlefield, the Gundams Wing Zero, Vindicator and Fire were having their hands full with the Gundam Carnage. First the Gundam Fire with Asuka behind the controls tried to make her attack at the Gundam Carnage. 

"It's no use!" Heero shouted, "It has that beam shield!"  
Asuka didn't listen she already shot out her ammo against the Carnage. As the bullets flew out towards it, the Gundam Carnage brought up its left arm and the beam shield extended outward. The bullets bounced off of the beam shield like rain on a hard surface. 

"I've got an idea!" Asuka shouted, "Shinji. Heero. I'll make a distraction attack while you two fire at its beam shield."

"Roger that." Heero complied

"I get it." Shinji understood.

The attack was made, Asuka fired more bullets out of the Gundam Fire and it hailed down at the Gundam Carnage. Just then as the bullets came closer to the Gundam Carnage, it drew up its beam shield, but it also brought up it's buster rifle. It aimed at the Wing Zero and the Vindicator. 

"He sees us!" Shinji shouted

"Stick to the plan!" Heero advised loudly

The two aimed their beam rifles at the Carnage's left arm where the beam shield was generated. The bullets bounced off the beam shield again and this time Heero and Shinji fired at the Carnage. As the twin beams came down at the red mobile suit it fired back. The third beam came straight at the Vindicator and Wing Zero. The beam from the Carnage and the Wing Zero met as the one from the Vindicator hit the beam shield generator on the Carnage. 

The beam shield began to flicker and disappear.

"Success!" Asuka cheered

"It's not over yet!" Heero shouted 

****

W 

While the battle was going on outside in space, the Gundam DeathScythe had already returned with it's valued passenger. It came into the mobile suit bay of Peace Million and spread out it's wings once again releasing Johan into the mobile suit bay with his space suit securely on. The passenger cockpit opened and Johan shoved himself out of it and onto the ground. The passenger cockpit itself was popped off the cockpit door of the DeathScythe. The DeathScythe opened and Duo looked out to Johan.

"You're suits all ready, buddy." Duo gave a thumbs up, "And hurry to the battle field, we'll need an extra hand in this."

"Good luck Duo." Johan smiled waving at him

Duo waved as the cockpit of the DeathScythe closed and it flew off out into space. Through the glass of the space helmet Johan looked to one of the walls in the mobile suit bay. He saw there his Gundam Ryu, completely rebuilt and brand new. Every single edge shined brilliantly like a shooting star. In one hand the Ryu held its buster shield with the heat rod poking out just a tad. In the other hand Johan saw the buster rifle gleaming along it's long shaft to the barrels in the fluorescent light. 

The wings were as good as new, though Johan had them redesigned. The rest of Ryu was in tact but the Wings were different, they looked like a combination of the engine wings and the shield wings. Johan had decided that the weight of the wings would be too much for the Gundam against this new enemy. So he asked Howard to make them into a combination. The wings looked just like those of the Epyon, yet they were bulging with a crack seam down the middle of them. In the middle of this were the engines just like the original Wing Zero. Except with this the Wings would not only act as an engine like the engine wings but as a shield like the shield wings. Even with these modifications Johan left in the carrier arms for his buster rifle. 

Johan looked to its chest and saw that the cockpit was open. He jumped up to it and climbed in. The cockpit closed and he heard the oxygen being pumped into the cabin. He reached up and pulled off his helmet and gloves. He felt the surfaces of the controls. It was like holding the wheel of a brand new car. Every gauge, dial, knob, switch and button was brand new yet this Gundam had its familiarity to it. Johan even looked to his side and saw a CD player with its faceplate sticking out of the cockpit. 

He reached down and powered up the Gundam Ryu, every knob, switch, gauge and button light up. The music from the player began, it was a good song to start the fight to. It was Rage against the Machine's _Wake up._ Johan heard the drums and the guitars in the cockpit as he held onto the controls and shoved them forward. He felt the jerk of the engines push him slightly back into his seat.

"My god!" He exclaimed, "It feels so good to be back!"

He looked up and reached for the transformation handle and shoved it forward to bring the Gundam Ryu into its Dragon Mode. This Gundanium Dragon headed out to the battlefield as the music of _Wake up _sounded through the cockpit.

****

W 

While the battle was going on, the Gundam DeathScythe had caught up and the first thing that came into his sights was the Gundam DarkHawk. It came at him with its gallant charge with its twin Vulcan cannon arm pointing out like a searchlight. It's six pointed shield up waiting for whatever the Gundam DeathScythe was going to do to it.

"Here it comes." Duo said as he gripped tightly onto the controls. He drew out his beam scythe and stood ready. He opened up his wings and stood ready for the oncoming Gundam DarkHawk. As it came Duo side stepped the Gundam DarkHawk and brought up the beam scythe. He brought down the beam scythe on the Gundam DarkHawk like an old time executioner with an axe. The scythe did slice the Gundam DarkHawk but it sliced it at the waist instead of the legs as Duo had originally intended. 

Duo looked at the Gundam DarkHawk and saw it start to spark in the area that Duo had cut. 

"I win." Duo smiled but his smile vanished as he heard the gruff voice of a man coming from the DarkHawk.

"Goddamn you Gundam!" The voice said

Duo then saw the Gundam raise up its Twin Vulcan cannon arm. Looking at it made Duo think of Trowa's Heavyarms. Duo raised up his beam scythe again over DeathScythe's head and brought it down on the Twin Vulcan of the Gundam DarkHawk. The beam scythe sliced off the Vulcan arm like the branch of a tree. It came off with sparks arching across it and the Gundam spinning like a top. 

Duo took his beam scythe's dull end and stopped the Gundam DarkHawk.

"Alright man." Duo called out to the DarkHawk's pilot; "You're under arrest. So step away from your busted ass Gundam and put your hand over your head!"

Inside the Gundam DarkHawk, Wedge wasn't about to go down as easily, "No goddamn way!"

The Gundam DarkHawk drew back its six-pointed shield and was about to hit DeathScythe with it. That was until Duo saw it and sliced off the left arm that held the shield. It came off just as easily as a dolls head. Now the Gundam DarkHawk was unarmed and leg-less. 

"Don't get me mad!" Duo warned, "Or I'm gonna kick your ass like you wouldn't believe. Get the picture?" 

****

W 

"Die Gundams!" Rico Yuy shouted from within the Gundam Carnage as he aimed his buster rifle at the Vindicator. He pulled the trigger and watched the stream of light come right at the unsuspecting Gundam.

"Get out of the way!" Heero shouted as he shoved the controls forward pushing the power to the max to the engines. He pushed the engines so far that the Gundanium metal was beginning to glow red. He flew the Wing Zero at the Vindicator. The Wing Zero came at the Vindicator like a bull to the bullfighter. It shoved it out of the way as the beam went through the left arm, of the Wing Zero custom. All that was left was a sparking nub that used to be a working left arm for this Gundam.

"Thank you, Heero." Shinji said

Heero didn't pay attention to Shinji. He watched the beam; it was still going onward at full power. This time it was heading towards Peace Million, it broke through the void of space light lightning at night. 

"Oh no." Heero signed as the beam hit and pierced the hull of Peace Million.

The beam stopped but that wasn't the end of it, the Gundam Carnage aimed it's buster rifle at another target. This time it was the Preventer ship Eldridge, the yellow beam cut though the gray hull of the Eldridge.

The two mighty Preventer ships stood side by side as they began to explode from the inside out. 

****

W 

Inside both the Eldridge and Peace Million, panic ran rampant through everyone there. On the bridge of the Peace Million, there was mass hysteria. It was as if everyone had shock treatment and they were now expressing the effects. Men and women ran rampant from station to station trying to figure out what to do.

"Lady Une." Howard called, "The shot has hit out engines, the ship will explode in less than three minutes. We're getting the same report from the Eldridge. What are your orders."

Misato turned to Lady Une, if he were in Nerv then Misato would know what to do. Though here the situation ahs changed, now the power of authority had been turned over to Lady Une. 

Lady Une was trembling, she was leaning over the console as if she was about to vomit. The then stood up and reached out for the COM system, she switched it on, she was speaking to the entire crew of Peace Million and the Eldridge.

"All hands, this is Lady Une." She announced, "Abandon ship."

Misato's eye brows raised and her eyes went wide. Not only was she supposed to abandon ship but to do it in the middle of space. Even though it has been a month that she spent in space, but she spent it in a sheltered space.

"I repeat." Lady Une reiterated, "All hands of Peace Million and Eldridge proceed to your emergency escape pods, abandon ship!" 

To be continued…

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Evangundam._**


	8. How the Mighty Fall...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 8: How the Mighty Fall…

****

W 

This battle was nearly over; the only two Gundams from the Cyber Fang still standing were the Gundams Carnage and Darkwing. The battle had raged on for what seemed to be hours but by the few watches worn by Preventer officers it had only been 20 minutes. It amazed some of the officers at how time can be so slow when waiting. At times like these times events seemed to go so fast yet only so much time has passed. It's all relative as one scientist had stated.

The only event that was going through the minds of those who served in Preventer was the destruction of Peace Million and the Eldridge. The Gundams, the Evangelions, the Desbats and the Maquinates all watched both ships go down as if they were sinking. All their eyes watched in horror at what had just happened at first it didn't seem like it was happening. Then the reality of the situation kicked in. One of the pilots knew who was responsible and he took it into his own hands. The pilot was Shinji Ikari.

"You bastard!" He cried as he charged the Vindicator at the Gundam Carnage. 

Rico Yuy he watched as the Vindicator came straight at him like a bull. He was shocked and wondered what kind of pilot would be behind a Gundam mobile suit like this. He also wondered how a pilot could be this reckless. 

The two mobile suits flew through space with the Vindicator as its pusher. The two landed on the hull of the enormous Exodus. The Vindicator's pilot didn't think about drawing out a weapon. He simply fell back up on his training as an Eva pilot; he pulled back on the controls that brought up the Gundams fist. He shoved the controls forward landing the Gundanium fist in the chest of Carnage. He repeated the process over and over again like a stabbing. 

The pilot within the Carnage was feeling the shock of being punched like this. Yet through the shock of being punched at by the enemy Gundam, Rico took action. He reached for the buster rifle. He pulled it up with the banging of the Gundam Vindicator, he aimed it at the Vindicator and pulled the trigger. The beam of the buster rifle didn't even scratch the surface of the Vindicator since it didn't even hit it in the first place. 

The battle raged on the hull of the Exodus while the others were having their hands full again this time with the Gundam Darkwing. All of them, the Desbats, the Maquinates, the Gundams and the remaining Gundam Fire were fighting the Darkwing. 

Alexandria with her Gundam Clockwork tried to fire her remaining missiles at the Darkwing, but the shields prevented any kind of damage. To add the insult to this attack the Darkwing came at the Clockwork with fantastic speed with its heat rod out. Alexandria managed to side step it, but that wasn't enough. The right wing was sliced off; it left the Clockwork half exposed to any kind of attack.

Alexandria only smiled and laughed, "Naughty, naughty." She said, "You filthy old sunka."

As Alexandria was gearing up to kick the ass of that pilot another blip appeared on the screen. She looked out and the Clockwork's computer identified the blip as the Gundam Ryu. Alexandria felt joy but she didn't want to start jumping up and down in the cockpit like a cheerleader. She only breathed a sigh of relief that there is now another mobile suit to lend a hand. 

Johan's voice was heard through all the mobile suits on the battlefield, "Here I come!"

Johan opened the compartments for the miniature missiles and was about to fire them as he came within range of the Gundam Darkwing. He looked at it and fired the missiles.

"That's not going to work!" Duo shouted to Johan, but Johan had already pulled the trigger and he discovered the shield on the Gundam Darkwing. He knew what had to be done; he drew out his beam sword and headed straight for the Gundam Darkwing. 

"Use your beam weapons!" Johan called, "The shield only works against long range weapons!"

Everyone understood and they concentrated their efforts on the Darkwing. The battle seemed almost futile; a small squadron of mobile suits and yet just one Gundam was evading them all. Each Gundam did follow Johan's instructions to use beam weapons. Yet whenever any of them looked that they were taking the Darkwing by surprise, they were thwarted. The Darkwing would bring up its shields and then try to slice at the Gundams with the heat rod. 

That was the situation until the Darkwing brought about its buster rifle. It aimed at whichever pocket of mobile suits there were. The pilot didn't care she simply wanted to just fire away. When she did, a weak point was found. When the Darkwing had to fire the buster rifle it had to drop its shields in order to fire. 

"Heero." Johan called, "Do you see what I see?"

"I see it, Johan. Get ready." 

The two already had the same plan they aimed their buster rifles at the Gundam Darkwing just as its shields were dropping. There was the risk factor to this maneuver, if either Heero or Johan miss the target the Darkwing my target either the Ryu or Wing Zero. 

The Darkwing shields were already down, now was the time. The Ryu and the Wing Zero took aim against the Darkwing. The target point went green for a handful of seconds then it turned red as soon as the ends of the Darkwing buster rifle began to brighten. The buster rifle was ready to fire from all three mobile suits. 

The Darkwing fired first, but the Ryu and the Wing Zero fired together and the beams came directly at the Darkwing from different directions. The beam of the Darkwing was heading towards the Ryu. There wasn't enough time for Johan to dodge the beam yet the two beams from both Gundams were traveling alongside each other. At any moment they would strike each other. Johan saw the beam coming at him yet he didn't detour from keeping the buster rifle aimed at the Gundam Darkwing. He knew that if Heero missed it would be up to him to finish this attack. He held his ground as the yellow light of the Darkwing buster rifle came straight at him.

"Hold it steady." Johan told himself

He watched the target with the light of the enemy buster rifle still coming at him and he saw the beam from the Wing Zero hit its target. He watched as the Darkwing was absorbed into the light of the Wing Zero's beam. Though it didn't destroy it, the mobile suit was severely disabled, it's legs blown away and so was its arm that had the buster rifle. 

"Success." Johan thought but his attention was drawn back to the shot made by the Darkwing. His hands moved like water moving with fluid motion over the controls; he brought up the buster shield against the beam. He knew that his chances would be better against the beam with the shield instead of trying to dodge the beam. 

The beam had hit the Ryu, inside Johan felt the turbulence as well as feeling the blinding light. He could feel his pupil shrinking down to the size of pinholes. The pain came from behind his eyes as he was trying to get used to the light. All that he could do was shut his eyes as hard as he could while keeping his hands on the controls. He kept them as steady as he could yet he could still feel the turbulent forces of the beam against the Ryu. 

Johan's thoughts wandered only for a moment, he thought about his wife, his friends, his Gundam. He thought about how much they mean to him. He was becoming nostalgic, it was typical for a person in a situation like this to think about the past before death. He didn't know how his Gundam was holding up to the stress of the beam but the Gundam was the last thing on his mind. 

Before he could have another moment he suddenly felt the entire mobile suit being shoved to the left. The brightness of the beam was reduced to nothing and all that Johan was left with was the blurry afterimage in his vision and the blackness of space. He was safe, the music within the cockpit was still playing and the Gundam was still functional.

"What just happened?" Johan asked

Johan heard the voice of Asuka calling; "I saved you, Gundam. You could show some gratitude!"

"Thanks." Johan smiled, "And my name is Johan." 

****

W 

While the battle was ending, the escape pods from Peace Million and the Eldridge were shooting out safely. Each one going in their own direction away from the disaster that was going on within both Preventer ships. 

Misato and Lady Une were in one of the escape pods, they watched as the Eldridge and Peace Million were beginning their chain reaction. They began to explode from the inside out. It was a sight that Lady Une did not wish to see, nor did Misato. This event reminded her too much of the Second Impact. Being in that escape pod reminded her of when her father loaded her into a pod and set her adrift into the ocean. 

"I'm sorry." Misato said to Lady Une

"It's not your fault." Lady Une answered, "The only problem I'm thinking of is what I'm going to tell the others about Peace Million. Not only that, if Preventer survives this, what are we going to do for a different ship. We don't have a big enough budget to build another one."

This reaction was odd to Misato, Lady Une took this as if a glass had been broken on a hard floor. Yet she was looking at the destruction of a ship that was bigger than an Evangelion. Then Misato did realize that even Nerv's existing budget isn't as large as they'd like it to be to maintain the Evangelions. So Misato could now understand Lady Une's point of view about this. As she thought about this an idea popped into her head like the first popcorn being popped. 

"I have an idea for a replacement." She said

Lady Une turned to Misato, "What?"

"What about the enemy ship, the Exodus?" 

"We could use that, but the Gundams are going to have to go through the enemy."

Misato advised, "With my pilots on your side, you'll win. We've survived the Angels, you've survived war, together we'll survive."

****

W 

The Gundam Darkwing was just like the other two Cyber Fang Gundams, disabled. None of them could attack the Preventers now. The battle was now just down to the Gundam Carnage, which was still being beaten up by the Vindicator with Shinji behind the controls. The other Gundams came to his aid leaving the remaining Cyber Fang Gundams disabled. They only had enough power for life support, which will be enough until they can bring them to justice. 

The rest of the Preventers went to the aid of Shinji Ikari and his Gundam Vindicator. They saw him beating the Gundam Carnage against the hull of the Exodus. The Gundam Carnage looked horrible. Parts of it's body were dented inward from the slamming Gundanium fists of the Vindicator. Other parts were so bent in that they were showing the internal workings of the Gundam. Its head was so smashed that half of its face was showing it's internal mechanics. 

Quatre called, "Shinji! I think he's out right now."

"Yeah." Duo commented, "You really kicked that guys ass."

The reply was heard from Shinji, but the Gundam Vindicator didn't stop hitting the Gundam Carnage. It kept on pounding away at the Gundam Carnage like some kind of stubborn piece of wood that wouldn't bend to the creators' wishes. 

"He's still fighting!" Shinji called, "when I stop, all of us are going to have to attack him!"

"I heard that." Johan said standing ready in the Ryu waiting for the opportunity. 

"Roger that." Heero replied

The Gundams stood ready and waiting for the Gundam Carnage to come at them. Shinji had already stopped pounding away at the helpless Gundam and he threw the Carnage at the Gundams. It flew to the Gundams like a baseball. 

The first one to take a shot at the Gundam Carnage was the Wing Zero. Heero took out the beam saber and went for the left arm of the Gundam Carnage. Next the Wing Zero whipped up its left leg and kicked the Gundam Carnage to the right, which sent it to the outstretching arms of the Gundam Nataku.

The Gundam Nataku outstretched both arms and they came out like a lizard's tongue. It's claws came right onto the Carnage. Its left claw had clamped onto the waist of the Carnage while it's right claw clamped onto the right arm of the Carnage. It then took the Carnage and checked it to the left and that sent it into the bullet range of the Sandrock and the Heavyarms. 

Both Gundams had their guns out, the Sandrock had its Gundam sized Uzi while the Heavyarms had it's twin Vulcan out and ready to sent it's bullets out. The Gundam Carnage came right into range and the Sandrock and the Heavyarms just opened fire on the enemy. The bullets made the dents in the Carnage hull that looked like craters across its Gundanium landscape.

The helpless Gundam was left to drift towards the accompanying Gundams DeathScythe and Clockwork. Neither mobile suit had the weapons to take out the Gundam. With their beam scythes out the two sliced off the remaining arm.

The Gundams were now picking off limbs like legs and wings of a chicken. It wasn't for sadistic pleasure. This was more like personal revenge. Who could blame them? The Cyber Fang had framed them into criminals. Force the Preventers to hide from the publics' eye. This was personal justice as well as revenge. The Preventers could have finished off the pilots of Cyber Fang at any moment. They simply didn't choose to, because it isn't the way of Preventer. 

The one to make the final blow was Johan in his Gundam Ryu. The Gundam came down on the Carnage with its heat rod out. It was whipped out like an action scene from an Indiana Jones movie. It came out glowing red, hot and ready to slice. The heat rod was thrust against the legs of Carnage. It burned its way through as the legs came off as easily as limbs of a gingerbread man. 

The Gundam Carnage was now just like all the other combat mobile suits of Cyber Fang. All of them were unarmed and the only things left were the chest cavities. Inside each cavity the pilots were still alive, except for one. 

From inside the Gundam Carnage the remaining pilot, Rico Yuy was clinging to life keeping himself awake to share his last words. The controls of his Gundam Carnage were like him, broken and smashed. He had been thrown around so much in this Gundam that he suffered as if it were a car crash. He couldn't tell exactly how many bones were broken but the only thing that he could move was his arm. Every other limb in his body was broken, each time he tried to move his legs or his useless arm he felt that sharp pain. It shot straight to his brain like a gunshot and Rico couldn't move it anymore. He could only move his one good arm to the controls. He wanted to send his last words to someone that he wanted to speak to for a long time. 

The control surfaces were broken like cracked glass, shards sticking out and the screen looking like an erratic spider had waved its web across the glass surface. Rico looked around for the COM switch, he found the little red switch amongst the debris like a rose in an abandoned lot. He flipped it and spoke. His words came out in short gasps, he could already feel the life support system begin to malfunction within the suit. The end was drawing near for him. 

"Heero Yuy." Rico called gasping for his air, "I hope this message reaches you. As you know from the bug you're Preventer friends have planted I am your brother. At least I am the only family you have on a certain level. I am your clone, yet I never allowed that to block my vision. That vision was to seek you out and find out who the better pilot between us truly is. Though, I thought that if I had a better mobile suit I would be a better pilot. Now I see that having the best suit is nothing compared to the pilot. The suit would have no power without the skill of it's pilot. I realize this now Heero Yuy. 

"My life support system is failing. Then again I'd rather die here on the battle field then in a hospital. I know all too well what happens to clones like me. We die young. I will see you on the other side."

Rico Yuy had reached for his last breath of air as the life support system failed within the cockpit of the hell bent Gundam Carnage. Rico too was like his Gundam, floating, motionless and helpless. 

Outside everyone that could hear Rico's words received the message and the first to break the silence was Shinji. He came over to the Wing Zero in the Vindicator and wanted to talk to Heero.

"Heero." He called reluctantly, "Aren't you the least bit sad? He did call you his brother."

"He was not my brother." Heero answered, "He was simply someone who had my form. There can be only one Gundam pilot with the name Heero Yuy. Me."

****

W 

The battle was now over. The taped conversations that Johan had gotten from the members of the Cyber Fang were sent to news stations around the world. It was then announced that the Preventers were not the perpetrators of the crime and were acquitted of the crimes. So it was then asked by the officials of the world Nation to bring the true criminals to justice. 

The trial was simple and the evidence was conclusive. The Cyber Fang were the guilty party. The court of the World Nation had decided to send the Cyber Fang to half a life sentence working within the resource satellites that orbit between Mars and Earth. The remaining members of Cyber Fang took in their punishment knowing that they had deserved this after the path that they had chosen. Though in the courtroom, the thing that Heero said to the Cyber Fang was, "The only way to lead a good life is to act on your emotions." 

The cause of death for Rico Yuy had been linked to the failure of the life support systems within the Gundam Cockpit. Yet this was not the only cause of his death. It had been discovered that in the former organization of Oz there was an attempt to clone the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy. 

The result of those cloning experiments was Rico Yuy, however Rico wasn't the first of the clones of this soldier. Rico Yuy was in fact the thirteenth clone of this series and it had been discovered that through cloning the genetic material begins to degrade. Similar to that of making a copy of a copy of a copy, the image begins to degrade with each copy. This is what happened to Rico Yuy, his body's life expectancy was so short that even if he had survived the life support failure he wouldn't have lived much longer. His body would have eventually given out and he would have died. It was simply his wish to die on the battlefield. The only thing that could be done is to give Rico Yuy the proper burial service. 

After the destruction of the Preventer ships Eldridge and Peace Million it was decided to use the enemy ship Exodus as a new Preventer ship. One reason is because of time, man power and above all money to build another Peace Million caliber ship for Preventer. This was the reason that Lady Une had followed Misato's advice to use the enemy ship as a new place.

It had already been several days since those events. Now was the time to rebuild after tragedy. The Exodus was a perfect ship for them, it was virtually untouched it was as if the ship had come out of its plastic wrapper. That was part of the unusual part that the Preventers found out when they received word from Haruka. She had fulfilled her mission in taking over the Exodus. She reported that it wasn't too much trouble since there was no one on board. 

Now after all the time after the events they began to investigate the Exodus. They had the manpower to do so and now since they've been acquitted of their crimes they also had time to investigate. 

Though now that Exodus was in the possession of Preventer it was decided that it should be given a different name. A name that would invoke a feeling of peace and yet have a certain fighting spirit in it as well, which is a confusing task since peace and fighting mix like oil and frozen yogurt. 

That was the feeling until Misato Katsuragi came up with a name.

"How about Tabris?" She suggested

"What kind of name is Tabris?" Duo had asked her

"It's an angels name. Tabris according to folklore was the angel of free will. If you can think of a better name, I'd like to hear it." 

****

W 

"Hey." Quatre called, "I've found something."

On the bridge of the Exodus the Preventers were trying to figure out the controls of the Exodus such as basic functions and so on. They had found out why the ship was empty, the reason was because the ship was mostly computer controlled. As if the ship was guided by artificial intelligence and this is what Quatre was asked to find. 

The only ones on the bridge were Johan, Haruka and Howard. The huddled over to Quatre like football players when they huddle for the next play. 

"What is it?" Howard asked

Quatre typed at the terminal he was working at yet he was trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at.

"I've found something within the Tabris computer core." He reported, "I'm not sure what it is, because there's so much data. As a matter of fact I've found that it takes up about a third of the computers memory." 

"A third, huh?" Haruka said rubbing her chin. She looked as though she had an idea or at least a vague impression of what this mystery is leading up to.

"Could it be a program?" Johan suggested

"I'm not sure." Quatre shrugged, "I'm trying to find it's execute command amongst all this data."

It's true, Quatre was scrolling through page after page of what looked like garbage. It was a scramble of words, commands and all kinds of keystrokes. It reminded some of those around the screen of a computer-programming course. At least until they saw what Quatre was looking at, it was a simple line that read

Al.exe 

"Let's see what it'll do." Quatre shrugged

"We should be cautious." Howard warned like the old man with wisdom that he was, "It could be the self-destruct command."

"If it was that." Johan refuted, "Then why is it taking up a third of the computers memory?"

No one said anything; Quatre simply went to an unoccupied terminal and typed in the command. He held his hand over the keyboard with his finger hovering above the enter key. He was trying to think or at least rationalize through this. Would this blow the ship all to hell? Or will it do something else? No guts, no glory. Quatre pressed the "enter" key while he covered his ears to see if this was actually the self-destruct command. 

A second passed and nothing happened. At least nothing happened that destroyed the ship, but the group looked around the room and saw a person appear out of thin air. The person was materializing. As if he was made out of pure particles and they were being assembled before their very eyes. The man that formed n front of them was either a miracle or an astounding feat of technology. 

The person's materialization had come to an end. It was a man; in short he looked like Dean Stockwell in the television series _Quantum Leap._ The group of four saw was a man within his thirties or forties wearing a suit of new age style. His coat was shining as if it was chrome, the man turned one way the coat was blue and the other it was purple. His pants were of a bright color to match the coat, at least one shade of it, and a blue shade at that. His black hair was swept back against his scalp to show his facial features. In one hand he had a cigar which was odd because none of the members within the group could smell it's smoke. In the man's other hand was a small hand held device that was like that of a palm pilot yet at the same time it wasn't.

The man smiled and began to laugh, "I'm free!" He laughed, "I'm out of that damn computer at long last." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: This was something that I thought that Shinji would have a hard time dealing with, killing another person. He had been trained to kill Angels and just now he had killed another person. He doesn't exactly know how to cope with such an event like that even if the circumstances were against him he still doesn't know how he's going to live with himself after this. The part about the name Tabris if you might have guessed is from Evangelion. The 17th Angel, Tabris the Angel of Free Will, I thought that it might be a fitting name for this story as well as for the ship that will be flown by Preventer. However, Hal on the other hand I just wanted to put in something that seemed rather funny for this story. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Evangundam._**


	9. How's it going to end?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 9: How's it going to end?

****

W 

The hologram man that showed its expression of joy and elation looked at himself. He looked at his hands, his suit and his body. Each part he looked at them and with each look he seemed to become even more zealous. So much that he began to laugh with each part that he looked at himself. Then he began to twirl and turn looking at his suit as the suit jacket turned from its shades of blue and purple. 

"Oh." He cooed, "It feels so good to be out again."

At last after all the looking and gawking someone had to go up to this hologram-man and ask him some questions. Still the amazement gripped the members of Preventer who sat before this hologram. They stared at him as if they had seen a wonderful movie in the theater for the first time. The feeling of stillness, open eyes and concentration on one thing was what they felt. The background around this man was blurred out in the focus of attention. 

The one who snapped out was Johan and Quatre, the two of them walked up to the hologram. When they took their first steps the hologram saw them and became panicky. His heavy and thick eyebrows raised as he stepped back. 

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his left eye narrowed, "are you two with Cyber Fang? If you are, don't put me back in there." He pleaded with both of this hands clasped with the handheld unit and his cigar in between them. 

Johan shook his head, "We're not with Cyber Fang, we defeated them."

"That's right." Quatre backed up, "Right now their members are serving their sentences of framing the office of Preventer."  
The hologram still had his eyebrows raised but his eyes were wide open that spoke of shock and relief. 

"Preventer?" He asked, his hands still clasped he raised them to the air, "Thank you, God."

"Excuse me." Johan interrupted the holograms praise, "Would you mind explaining yourself?"

The hologram brought himself back to reality and got to his introductions, he held his cigar and handheld unit close to himself. He held them close enough to either look at the handheld or take a puff of the cigar. 

"I'm an AICGH." He said, "An Artificial Intelligent Computer Generated Hologram, but call me Al." He smiled at the members of Preventer.

"I'm Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez." Johan introduced

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre bowed

"And this is my wife." Johan presented, "Haruka Rodriguez Tenou." 

Al looked at Haruka from head to toe gazing at every curve of her, "Wow." He said, "great choice."

"And this," Quatre continued the introduction, "Is our chief engineer, Howard."

Howard came forward to Al, "A Hologram huh?" He looked at Hal walking around in cirlces of this new geust, "Tell me, there's no other crew aboard yet we saw worker mobile suits moving on their own. Can you explain that?"

"Yeah." Al nodded, "I was controlling them from inside the computer. That's what the Cyber Fang did to me. When they stole this ship I was forced into the computer and made into their slave. I did everything that the computer could do for them."

"You control certain things within the computer?" Haruka asked, "Why don't they ask the computer itself?"

Al shrugged, "The computer is too damn annoying to deal with. That's why I was made, to act as a bridge between the computer and the people." 

"Well." Johan shrugged, "You're out and free. Hey how would you like to be a member of our team at Preventer."

Al took a puff of his cigar in thought, "Yeah, I'll do it. I can pretty much do anything with the computer."

"Can you navigate the ship?"

"Sure, I can't grab the controls but through the Exodus computer I can do that." 

"Also, you should know that this ship has been renamed to the Preventer Ship Tabris."

"Tabris?" Al asked placing the cigar between his teeth and punching at the keys to the handheld he had, "Alright that sounds like a good name. Now this ship is now named the Preventer Ship Tabris and I, Al am the navigator." 

Al went on to explain that the ship Exodus was actually intended to be a passenger ship with it's crew quarters totaling in the hundreds. Though before it was completed, the Cyber Fang got a hold of it and converted it into a warship. Now that Preventer has it and converted it now the ship could serve a more useful purpose. This is the place that the Desbats, Maquinates and Gundams decided to reside. 

****

W 

Elsewhere in the ship, Shinji Ikari was leaning against the catwalk looking at the Gundam Vindicator. He stared at it rethinking the battle he had with the Gundam Carnage in his mind. He kept recalling how he made punch after punch and blow after blow at the helpless Gundam. Then he thought that if the Gundam had been an Angel then at least he would have been comfortable with it. Yet he was fighting another person. Now that the person is dead, Shinji felt a dark cloud hanging over him. This would qualify him as killing another person. 

The bay around him was almost like that of Peace Million, except now in the Preventer Ship Tabris, it was brighter and felt warmer. The catwalk itself was far enough away from the Vindicator to look at it's full form. 

As he stared at the Vindicator someone else came through the door. It was Misato, she walked over to Shinji, since the gravity is more stable here on Tabris then Peace Million it allowed her to walk to Shinji. She saw the distress in his face as she approached him.

"Shinji." She called

Shinji didn't answer

Misato came close to him, "I know what you're thinking." She said leaning against the catwalk guardrail with him, "You're thinking about Rico, the man who died, aren't you?"

"Yes." Shinji replied

"It wasn't your fault." Misato explained, "Even if he didn't die from the life support failure, he still would have died from his own body. It just happened that he died out there on the battlefield. He simply chose to die there, but that wasn't your fault."

"I acted out of anger Misato." Shinji explained, "I was the one who damaged the life support system. Therefore I was the one who killed him."

"Even if that didn't happen, he would have killed you and the officers of Preventer. You were not wrong Shinji, a Buddhist master once said that one must cut off a finger to save a hand. In other words all of us would have died if you hadn't acted. I'm sure the Gundams will tell you the same thing."

Just then the door opened and in ran the Gundam Pilot Duo Maxwell; he came running down the catwalk to Shinji and Misato. The stopped only a few feet away from them with his breaths panting, he looked as though he had just competed in a marathon. His forehead showing droplets of sweat and his breaths coming out like wheezes. 

"What is it Duo?" Misato asked

Duo regained his breath, "I just got some news from the World Nation."

"What kind of news?"

"The World Nation wants to give us a formal pardon and they want to honor us."

****

W 

The ceremony was held in the same place as it had before, in the Sank Kingdom. This place that was now the capital of the United Earth Sphere World Nation and home to the Peacecraft family and the very place where it all started with the children who survived it's first collapse. The one who escaped the Sank Kingdom's attack; Milliardo, Relena, Kazuki and Marie (Johan's mother).

The Preventers stood at the grand doors that lead to the ceremony room of the Sank Kingdom. The Preventers and their guests were dressed in their absolute best, or in the case of the Evangelions, they were dressed in their best attire. Asuka and Misato were given the best dresses that the World Nation could provide. Asuka's was of the greatest shade of scarlet while Misato's was blue like a violet and Shinji on the other hand was dressed in a super formal suit that was similar to the Gundams. It had its shoulder pads and trimmings of gold while the colors of it were the same colors of the Gundam Vindicator, red and white. 

The Evangelions stood in a line up with the Gundams who were dressed in their super formal Sank Kingdom Uniforms. Johan's was dark green and black, Heero's was black and white; Duo's was black and red. Trowa's was blue and a lighter blue, Quatre's was white and light tan, and Wufei's was purely white just like the same white Chinese outfit he wore. Kazuki's uniform was of white and silver and Id's was two shades of red that contrasted against the gold trimmings and shoulder pads. Milliardo had his Sank Kingdom uniform on as well, it's shades of white and silver that seemed to match his hair. 

Last of all, Alexandria DeLarge, she objected to the fact of wearing a dress on this occasion so she decided to use a Sank Kingdom uniform and her colors were just black. The group stood waiting and ready to proceed down whatever was stretched out before them. 

The doors opened and there the members of Preventer and the Evangelions looked out to a wide stretch of an isle that led towards an almost alter like structure. The group couldn't see who was there but they could see people gathered on each side of the wide isle like members at a church. Each of them could feel the hundreds of eyes that were looking at them.

The music started and the Preventers took the first steps with the Evangelions progressing with them as they walked towards the alter. No one was speaking as they approached, the only sounds that were coming from this ceremony hall was the music and the sounds of their footsteps. 

They came to the first few steps of the altar and there was Treize Kushrinada and Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft Dorlin.

Relena spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Over the past month I had lived with the Gundams ever since they came under accusations of being criminals. I've seen that the Gundams are the only ones who can see the start of any kind of war. They have been that border that separates peace and war. That is why we honor them again this day."

Treize brought out one box at a time to Relena and as she opened the first box she gazed at the medal and presented it to the first Gundam, Heero Yuy. 

"Preventer Gundams." Relena stated, "It is an honor to present to you this; the silver star for your bravery in the face of desperate times." 

Each Silver Star was handed out to each Gundam, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Milliardo, Johan, Kazuki, Id and Alexandria. When she came to the Evangelions she had something else in mind for them. 

"Shinji Ikari," She spoke, "Asuka Langely Shoryuu and Misato Katsuragi, all of you have been a great asset to the office of Preventer. You have aided us in times like these as if you were one of us. So it is with honor that we give you this, the Congressional Shield of Peace and Honor."

The Evangelions watched as Treize brought out one box at a time and there they saw their promised honors. A medal on a thick strip that looked just like a short and stubby version of the Wing Zero's buster shield. Except it was gold and silver adorning each other. Relena gave each medal to all three of the Evangelions. 

As she gave the medals to Misato, Shinji and Asuka the three of them felt an overwhelming feeling of shock and pride. None of them had been honored in this fashion before, not even Misato in her military rank. 

"Congratulations to all of you, Gundams and Evangelions."

The crowd began to cheer for the Gundams and the Evangelions. The feeling was familiar to the Gundams but it wasn't to the Evangelions. They had never received this much praise, even in Shinji's case, he only received a small amount of praise and then was beaten up. He was hoping that the same thing wouldn't happen here that the people would cheer for him and then someone from the crowd would beat him up. Yet nothing happened, the crowd continued to clap and cheer for the Gundams and the Evangelions. 

To Asuka though this is what she was looking for, recognition. She looked at the crowd from left to right and saw their happy faces. She finally found something that she did where people were now looking at her and being happy for it. She felt like bowing or curtsying in this case of her dress, but her body couldn't move. This feeling was so overwhelming that she felt frozen.

Misato though kept her cool in the loud noise of the cheering and shouting from the crowd. She looked at it and she only had one thought on her mind. 

"This is the kind of praise that Nerv should get." 

****

W 

In the festivities that followed in the ballroom there was food, drink and dancing. Nearly all of the Gundams and Evangelions were engaged in this. At least Asuka was, she was enjoying the limelight here she was in her own element. The same with the other Gundams they were enjoying themselves with their loved ones. Heero with Relena, Trowa and Catherine, and so on, yet there were some who weren't exactly enjoying themselves. 

Outside, leaning against the balcony was Shinji Ikari. He leaned against it looking out towards the sea as it sparkled like diamonds on a pain of glass. He stared and became transfixed. This world was not like his with the 15 year aftermath fo the Second Impact. It was beautiful in it's natural beauty. Shinji thought about this place and he thought about his home in Tokyo-3. The thought of Peace Million crossed his mind, he thought that he and the others entered through the tear that way. Now Peace Million is gone. Suddenly, Shinji felt a cold chill come down on him like a sudden snowstorm. 

The one that was near Shinji was Johan, he came up to Shinji. He leaned against the balcony and looked out to the sea.

"It's a nice view isn't it Shinji?" Johan asked

"Yes." Shinji answered

"Why are you out here? To the people of the World Nation you, me and the others are heroes."

"I never heard such kindness in all my life Johan."

"I can understand that from the things you've experienced. What else were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Peace Million, over the past month I've come to know it as a home. I came into your company through the tear. I thought that once this was over I could go home through the tear. Now that Peace Million is gone, I don't think I have any way of getting home."

"Then again, Shinji." Johan pointed out, "From what you've told us, do you really want to go back?"

"I don't think I do." 

"So, you can stay here with us. Become a member of Preventer." 

"It sounds almost too good to be true." Shinji shrugged he got up and walked away, "I'm going for a walk."

As Shinji walked away Johan thought to himself, "There's a great deal that boy has to deal with. I see trouble in his future if he doesn't come to terms with it." 

As Johan watched Shinji walk away he heard a few steps coming towards him. He turned to look where the footsteps where coming from. He looked and saw his old friend, Duo Maxwell. He saw something in Duo's eyes a sense of trouble. 

"What's wrong Duo?" Johan asked

"I have something to ask you Johan." Duo requested he continually looked over his shoulder.

"What?" 

"I'm having trouble. Women trouble." 

"I'm listening." Johan said

Duo came over to Johan and leaned against the balcony with him, "What's troubling me," Duo explained looking out to the sea, "Is Hilde and Alexandria. I'm having a hell of a time trying to figure out which one I love. How did you know that you loved Haruka?"

"I didn't." Johan explained, "I just felt it. Knowing which one you love is something different than piloting a mobile suit. No one can tell you how it's done, you just know it, no matter what. So I give you the same advice that Heero gave me, the only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions. Do what you think is right." 

****

W 

Johan went back inside to where the festivities were still going on. He looked in and saw a small crowd gathered around Asuka, the red hair Evangelion pilot. Johan smiled thinking how she always wanted to be seen and to e recognized for what she did. Now she is getting it at full force from each side, the only thing that was on Johan's mind about this was weather Asuka can cope with this much attention. 

If Johan were to speak to her about it he would say, "Remember, you asked for it."

He walked in step by strolling step and then he felt a pair of hands come to his sides. He knew it wasn't his own hands since they were in his pocket. He turned and looked to see his wife Haruka as she slipped her arms around his waist pressing her chest against his back. 

"Enjoying yourself." She asked

"Immensely." Johan smiled, "We spent a month in hiding like criminals that we were accused of and now we're hailed as heroes by the people."

"It is interesting how things turn out, how are the Evangelions doing?"

Johan shrugged, "Shinji went for a walk. Asuka, she's in her element, look at her." Johan referred to Asuka who was bowing, shaking hands, smiling and conversing with the guests of the World Nation, "This is what she wanted all along. Misato on the other hand, I haven't seen her." 

"She's with Lady Une."

"Do you know why?"

Haruka sighed, "It's about the fact that Peace Million is gone and their ticket back home is lost." 

"I know." Johan groaned, "Shinji was telling me the same thing. I suggested that he and the others stay here as members of Preventer if there is truly no way for them to go back home. Then again, if you had the life that they had would you want to go back to it?"

"If it was my home and it was all that I knew," Haruka answered, "Then yes I would find any and all ways of getting back." 

"Good point." Johan exhaled since he couldn't think of any response to that either. 

****

W 

In the forest of the Sank Kingdom, Shinji had taken his little walk to a short hike through the woods. He felt that if he were to be stuck in this world forever he should at least explore it. It was either that or he was simply trying to distance himself from all that attention again.

He stepped over each branch, fallen log and across the leaf covered forest floor. As his vision was looking through the forest he suddenly saw something beyond the trees and bushes. He saw a clearing but there was something within the clearing that drew him to it. It looked like a sharp point, a top of a pyramid that was poking through the leaves. Yet the top of this pyramid looked like a window to Shinji. 

It was that window feeling to the top of this pyramid that drew him to it. The curiosity worked its way through him until it reached his brain. His brain received the notion that this could be a way home and if that's the case then he wouldn't have to stay in another unfamiliar place. 

"Why am I so excited that I might be able to go home?" Shinji asked himself, "If I do, I would have to face my father again. Here I have friends now, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Johan. All of them are now my friends, so why is it that I'm excited that I might go home?"

All of these were very good questions to Shinji, but he'll soon know the answer when he gets there. As he made each step to the pyramid top he could feel his heart beating. It pulsed at the sides of his head and neck. He brushed away each branch and leaf that fell against his already sweating forehead. 

He stepped past the last tree, shrub and branch into a clearing. When his eyes met what he had been looking for he wished that a chorus would sing, "Hallelujah". At the same time that dark cloudy feeling took over the joy. 

His eyes had seen the tear, the diamond shaped opening between this world and Shinji's home. It all seemed so simple now, just take one step and he'd be home. Home was a word that he both longed and dreaded. He longed to e where it was familiar yet he didn't want to see those people who made pilot Eva a living hell. Gendo Ikari, Shinji didn't want to see his father at all. 

Standing in front of the tear was both frightening and exhilarating. He didn't know what to do. To run to the others and tell them that he found the tear? Or simply go back and never mention it?

"To be or not to be." Shakespeare wrote.

Which will it be?

Beyond the tear Shinji saw the familiar landscape and buildings silhouetted against the background of the setting sun. It was enough to send that rush of memories through Shinji's mind. The first day he came to Tokyo-3, staying with Misato, meeting Asuka and Rei, but most of all the Eva itself. All those memories in the past month that Shinji had been with the Preventers it all seemed like a dream or a distant nightmare. He couldn't make up his mind of whether eto tell the others or keep quiet. 

****

W 

Johan stood at the buffet looking at all the bounty that lay before him. Even with this wealth he felt that his wife at his side would be more precious than any of the riches in the world. 

While Johan was picking and choosing, Asuka came up towards him, actually she was picking from the buffet as she side stepped to him. She was already drunk from the attention and praise she received. All the, "You're such a brave young woman" and "You're such a beautiful young woman" with all the oohs and ahhs about her. She walked up to Johan.

"Well Gundam," She said, "You should be thankful of your fortune for speaking to someone like me."

"Really?" Johan asked smiling, "I'm thankful enough for what I have."

"And that is?"

"I have a good job," Johan started, "I have a wonderful wife, great friends and my Gundam. What else can I be thankful for?"

"Knowing such an important woman like me?"

Johan scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. The more you do that the more you'll hurt when you fail."

"You're just jealous Gundam that I'm not your wife."

"Again," Johan repeated, "Don't flatter yourself. You're not my type."

"I'm not your type?" Asuka asked, "Why?" She didn't sound shocked or surprised. She just asked flat out like reporting the weather. 

"Do you really want to know why you're not my type?" Johan asked

Asuka stepped up to Johan in a high and mighty sort of way with her chest out and shoulders back, "Yes" she said.

Johan listed his reasons, "I've been meaning to say this," He started, "You're stuck up. You're opinionated. You're loud. You're obnoxious. Your ass is too narrow and your tits are too small."

Asuka's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped only slightly as Johan took his plate and went to his table. Asuka quickly regained herself and called to Johan.

"Hey!" She called, "Want to know why you're not my type?"

"No." Johan promptly answered

As he took his seat with Haruka, another person entered the ballroom. Shinji had returned from his walk. The closest to the door that lead to the outside was Johan. He looked over to Shinji's direction. He looked and saw the expression in Shinji's young face. He seemed blank yet his yees were looking down to the floor. Johan saw this and decided to ask;

"What's wrong, Shinji?"

Shinji raised his eyes to Johan, they had half-moon bags under them as if he was up all night. 

"Nothing." He said

Johan immediately knew something was wrong, he remembered something that Misato told him. "When Shinji says 'nothing'," Misato had advised the other Gundams, "He usually wants someone to listen."

"I know something's wrong, Shinji." Johan said. He gestured to the open seat at the round table that he and Haruka sat at, "Have a seat and tell us."

"Yes." Haruka agreed sitting next to Johan, "We'll listen."

Quietly Shinji took the empty seat and looked down at the table. His expression was that of confusion and conflict. He didn't look at either Johan or Haruka. 

"I don't know what to do." Shinji said, "If I stay quiet, I'll stay here, but if I speak the way home is there."

Johan and Haruka looked at each other with confusion and then looked back at Shinji. 

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked

Shinji looked up at both Haruka and Johan showing the half-moon bags under his eyes, "I mean." He said, "I found the tear." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: I wanted to show certain things in this chapter, such as when Asuka get honored she gets for one brief moment the feeling that she wanted when she would pilot the Eva. That feeling would be of recognition. Shinji on the other hand is so overwhelmed by this that he doesn't know what to do. To him it's almost too good to be true, but he also knows that there might be the strong possibility that he might not get home, at least until he has to make the choice of to stay or to go. 

Come back soon for the conclusion of **_Evangundam._**


	10. Stay or Go

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Evangelion, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Evangelion, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

&

Gundam Wing

Evangundam

Chapter 10: Stay or Go?

****

W 

The decision was hard to make for Shinji. He sat at the table with Johan and Haruka trying to figure out whether he should report his findings or to simply keep quiet as always. The answers would not come as easily to Shinji, so outside assistance was needed. 

"I did find the tear." He said, "That means we can go home, but I don't want to go back to that. I told you how it is for me back there. You tell me, would you go back to that?"

Johan closed his eyes and shrugged, "I don't know." He said, "If you feel that badly about it, do you want to stay here?" 

"That's the other part, I know that I can't stay here because this isn't my place." 

Haruka added her own thoughts, the same thoughts that brought Johan back to his Gundam, "Home is where the heart is Shinji. If your heart is back there then I would go back to it and hell with everything else." 

Shinji looked them both, "I will." 

Shinji immediately got up and went off into the crowds.

"Where do you think he's going?" Johan asked

"He's probably going to look for the other Evangelions to tell them about the tear."

"There's something else that concerns me." Johan said, "From what we've heard from the Evangelions we have to hope that they won't tell Nerv about us."

"Why do you say that?" 

"If Nerv knows about this Universe, my guess is that they'll try to exploit the situation." 

Beyond the crowds away from Johan and Haruka, Shinji had found Asuka and Misato. He sat down at their table with his eyes wide and his mouth open ready to state his discovery.

"What is it Shinji?" Misato asked

"I found the tear." Shinji stated, "We can go home." 

****

W 

After the party was over, the sun was setting over the sea to the west of the Sank Kingdom. The Preventers and the Evangelions stood at the foot of the tear getting ready to enter it. This was the moment that they had been waiting for such a long time. Now this was it they were going home, whether it'll cause Shinji pain or not, didn't matter. 

The Evangelions had changed back to their clothes that they had arrived in a month ago. Shinji's white shirt and dark pants, Asuka's dress, and Misato's clothes with her red coat they were ready.

"Let's go home already!" Asuka bellowed

"Patience." Quatre called, "You'd do good to learn patience, Asuka." 

The good-byes were said.

"Good bye." Heero said

"Have a nice life." Duo smiled

"Take care." Trowa waved

"I wish you all happiness." Quatre grinned

Wufei simply bowed to the Evangelions. 

Kazuki gave a thumbs up to the Evangelions, "Go kick the Angels ass!"

"May you all have peace." Miliardo said

"Bye, me droogs." Alexandria winked

Johan smiled, he walked towards Shinji Ikari, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape, "This is for you." He said, "It's become customary that we give a gift to whoever visits our world."

Shinji took the tape and looked at it, he knew that it would fit in his tape player but he wondered, "What's on it?" He asked

"A special selection of songs." Johan smiled, "Enjoy it, but before you go I should tell you Shinji to be careful when you go back home."

"Why is that?" Shinji asked.

"I have a feeling that you'll encounter some real rough times ahead, just keep your head up and your will strong."

"I'll try." Shinji said, "but I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two odd looking objects, "These are sync nodes from my Eva. I'd like you to keep them as a reminder of me."

Johan took the sync nodes, "We won't forget any of you." Johan made his farewell

"Neither will we." Misato acknowledged, "We hope to see you again in the future."

"Good bye." Shinji waved

"See you later." Asuka smiled

The three stepped through the tear to their own world as the tear closed on both sides like a door that was closing. Except the tear closed like that of an iris for a camera, each diamond side, shrinking down to a center, until the tear was completely closed. 

The Evangelions were now in their own home, a place that they had missed for a month. 

****

W 

On the other side of the tear in the Evangelions home universe they looked around and found themselves on a hillside looking out towards Tokyo-3. They saw the buildings that still stood as proud as they ever have. Nothing was damaged, so that mean in whatever time had passed between both worlds, no angel attacks were made. 

The three of them looked almost shocked as if they had been in a cave and were now seeing the world for the first time. The three of them looked out wondering if Nerv had signed the death certificates, since they had been gone for the past month.

Suddenly Misato's cell phone rang, he picked it up, "Hello?" She spoke into it.

"Misato," A woman's voice came through, "it's Ritsuko." 

"Hi, Ritsuko. How long we're we gone?"

"Gone?" Ritsuko asked as if shocked by electricity, "You didn't go anywhere. You left from the tear near your apartment and now we just detected a tear in the mountains. You didn't go anywhere. So please report back to headquarters and give a report."

"We're on our way." Misato said as she hung up and slipped the cell phone into her pocket. 

In this world it was as if they hadn't left, even though they spent all that time in hiding with the Preventers it should have been that same amount of time here. Why wasn't it? That was the question that Misato had on her mind, but for now she had to tell Shinji and Asuka this.

"That was Ritsuko." She explained, "She said we didn't leave, we left from our apartment building and arrived here. No time passed here."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Asuka said

"I guess so." Misato shrugged, "Now they're asking us to give a report on what happened while we made the trip. I think we shouldn't tell them about the Gundams or what happened over there."

"Why not?" Asuka asked, "We were heroes over there." 

"I have a feeling that the tear was opened for a reason and that was to help the Gundams. If we didn't they would have been killed. Now that we've helped them, our task is done over there. Let's get back to what we have to do and defeat the angels. So promise me, both of you that you will not share any of these experiences with anyone, not even with each other."

"I promise." Shinji said

Asuka reluctantly agreed, "I agree." She moaned

"Let's get back to Nerv." Misato exhaled

As the two walked down into the city of Tokyo-3, Shinji suddenly felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out and it was the medal he received the Congressional Shield of Peace and Honor. He held the gold and silver medal in his hand thinking back to all of what he experienced in the Gundam universe. He even thought back to the visions he had while he was in the Zero room. Why was he shown that, was it all just random data or was it a premonition of the future? That will be left to the whims of time. Shinji shoved the medal into his pocket and pulled out the tape that the Gundam Pilot had given him. He placed it into his tape player and began to listen as he followed Asuka and Misato back to Tokyo-3. 

_

Is this the real life 
Is this just fantasy 
Caught in a landslide 
No escape from reality 
Open your eyes 
Look up to the skies and see 
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy 
Because I'm easy come, easy go, 
A little high, little low, 
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, 
To me 
Mama, just killed a man, 
Put a gun against his head, 
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead, 
Mama, life had just begun, 
But now I've gone and thrown it all away 
Mama oooh, 
Didn't mean to make you cry 
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow 
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters 
Too late, my time has come, 
Sends shivers down my spine 
Body's aching all the time, 
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go 
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth 
Mama oooh (any way the wind blows) 
I don't want to die, 
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all 
_

End…

****

Author's Notes: I felt that it would be appropriate for the Evangelions to not share with their co-workers about what had happened while they went through the tear. The reason I did is because I feel that if Nerv were to get their hands on it then who knows what they could have done to the Gundams or to their pilots for that matter. So I simply had Misato, Asuka and Shinji keep this experience to themselves. The song that I picked was Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, the reason why I picked this one is because of a music video I once saw that was set to this song. I felt that it fit Shinji quite nicely so that's the reason for this song. 

Come back again for the next installment from the files of the Office of Preventer; 

**__**

Gundam Wing & Outlaw Star: Gundam Outlaws


End file.
